Glifo de zero
by aurelia arisato
Summary: Louise la zero Para Louise siempre fue un símbolo de su fracaso de su vergüenza ella solo quería convocar un familiar sabio hermoso y divino para demostrar que no era un fracaso en vede eso obtuvo dos plebeyo uno que llenaría el corazón de Louise y el otro que cambiara el sino de vergüenza de Louise de respecto y temor el cual seria conocidas Louise el Glifo de zero
1. Capítulo 1

Buena día, tarde, noche, lectores esta es una idea que tengo en la meten dúrate un tiempo. Me gusta castelvania tanto la vieja como la saga de lords of shadow, esta idea va por la de castervania la orden de ecclecia co uno trasfondo de lord shadow.

No soy dueño de familiar of zero o castelvania todo son de su respectivo dueño.

Historia de inicia

Hola soy Telos Ecclecia, soy nacido de américa latina (Europa o América del norte ya están muy gastado) pero de descendencia Trasibana, mido 1,80. Peso 80kg cabello negro corto en forma de tazón desordenado, ojo color azul platino, contextura media musculoso,

Mi padre trabaja en un puesto alto en de una compañía multinacional. Como resultado somos una familia adinerada y no nos falta nada, cuando tenía cinco años mi padre fu asignado a una sucursal en Japón y tuvimos que mudarnos.

Ho almeno eso es nuestra cubierta en realidad pertenecemos a la alianza de la luz una organización que está conformada por diverso grupos que en su mayoría comparte el mismo objetivo que es servir a Dios y defender a la humanidad contra las fuerza de la oscuridad, si oíste bien peleamos contra demonio, monstros, fantasma. Toda la creatura que se esconde en la oscuridad, que el hombre moderno a reducido a cuento o medio de entretenimiento, somos los que montamos guardia en las sombra para que la humanidad viva en la feliz ignorancia en su mundo de fantasía donde solo tiene que preocuparse de pagar las cuenta de llegar a tiempo a sus reuniones de negocio y donde los monstruos solo existen en película y videojuego, sin saber la brutal y sangrienta guerra que se libra a su alrededor.

La alianza de la luz, está conformada por instituciones y/o organizaciones conocida como la diversa iglesia cristiana como los católico con la orden de los caballero santo, los protestante con la organización hellsing , la Ortodoxa, y otra religiones como el Islam, También organizaciones secreta como los cazadores de sombra una raza de nuevo nefilim supervisado y controlado que combate contra la oscuridad, la orden la las gárgola creada por el propio arcángel Miguel, la unión de vigilante y su elegida la cazadora de vampiro, Y la Hermandad de la luz un orden antigua de caballero santo que casi fue destruida por el príncipe de la tiniebla también conocido como el vampiro Drácula el dragón, entre otra mucha pequeña organizaciones como la orden ecclecia.

La orden de ecclecia fue una de las muchas organizaciones creada después de la caída de Drácula, el vacío de poder dejado por este hiso que todas las criaturas de menor poder comenzar una pelea por obtener su trono, causando la destrucción de mucho pueblo y ciudades con ella a muerte o un destino peor para los seré humano que los habitaban, y teniendo en cuenta que la hermandad de la luz que era la mayor fuerza organizada para combatir a la criatura de la noche de esa época y que casi fu aniquilada durante la caída de Drácula, por resultado no había nada que detuviera todo este caos y destrucción, hiso que los hombre en el poder financiaran mucha organizaciones con el fin de remplazar a la hermandad de la luz, mucha se disolvieron por no producir resultado, otra fuero destruido y otro como ecclecia dieron resultado, esta fu presentada como la habilidad mágica conocida como el Glifo.

El Glifo Básicamente, és un símbolo artístico que representa el poder que

Habita en todas las cosas. Cada símbolo contiene una gran cantidad

De energía mágica, que se puede liberar si la magia se canaliza de

Forma adecuada a través del propio glifo.

El problema con este poder es que a pesar de su enorme versatilidad y fuerza solo uno poco tenía las condiciones adecuadas para ejercer ese poder entre esa persona estaba la fundadora de nuestro clan Shanoa Ecclecia. La cual sirvió a la humanidad convirtiendo contra la fuerza de la oscuridad y labrándose un nombre como la caballera del Glifo, un título lo que llevamos su descendiente y tratamos de estar a la altura.

En cuanto a mi La vida en Japón no fue fácil, tenía su bueno y su malo, en lo bueno tenía su cultura su excentricidades el anime y el manga, me volví un gran fanático de este debido que era un gran liberador de estrés, no creerían la cantidad de presión que pone en lo estudio aquí en Japón ello exige la perfección al punto que se vuelve un infierno de estresante, si no consigue una vía de escape terminara suicidándote, esto no es broma Japón tiene la segunda tasa de suicidio más grande del mundo con 32.000 al año.

En lo malo tuve que aprender un nuevo idioma, no estoy bromeando hace tiempo la alianza creo un hechizo que traduce cualquier idioma hasta la fecha, los japonés tiene una cultura diferente la cual es un poco molesta por esa creencia de creerse superior al resto del mundo parece que dos bomba nucleare no fueron suficiente para quitárselo de la cabeza esa creencia, nunca se abre completamente a uno por se extrajeron, de hecho los japoneses son uno xenófobo, tuve que lidiar con problema de matones por ser de otro país. Tendría un infierno que soporta si fuese un muchacho normal, por suerte como futuro gurrero de la alianza de la luz y un caballero de Glifo se nos capacita desde muy jóvenes para el combate, con lo cual termina siempre dándoles una paliza a los matones que venían a buscarme, también había tomado medida precavida como tomar secretamente grabaciones de los matones molestándome para coaccionar a la directiva de poner del lado de los matones porque yo era un extranjero.

Pensé que con eso me había liberado de los problema de matones que equivocado estaba, uno de los matones de la escuela era miembro de una pandilla y vino buscar venganza con un enorme grupo de los suyo y como yo no dominaba a un el poder del Glifo o otra habilidad que se adquiere al ser un Gurrero de la alianza de la luz tuve que arréglamela solo con mi entrenamiento de combate, una vez más fui último hombre en pie pero todo magullado y golpeado, cuando llegue a casa mi padre parcia asustado cuando le conté lo que paso estallarlo en cólera y preocupación, hablar de demandar a la escuela, o contratar guardaespaldas, le convencí de que no insiera nada Los convencí diciéndoles que no era nada que cuando dominara los Glifo y el aura podría apalearlo fácilmente, estuvieron de acuerdo pero con una condición que tuviera un guardaespaldas para protegerme hasta que pudiera hacerlo yo mismos.

Pasaron los año yo me había dedicado a estudia, a entrena para dominar el poder del Glifo y el Aura el poder del alma y a los anime, maga y videojuego como un descerézate. Y por supuesto seguían viniendo matones y delincuente los apaleaba con gran facilidad a esta altura, pero mi problema matones solo empeorado cuando esparció el rumor que yo solo avía vencido a varia padillas, haciendo que mi era una especie de súper hombre que no está lejos de la verdad, pero cuando al que inicio los rumores le voy a tritura todo los hueso cuando encuentre, porque por culpa de eso rumore gamberro de otra zona de la ciudad quería vencerme para decir que ello era más fuerte y conseguir el temor y el respeto, solo que salgo victorioso y si ningún rasguño des pues de todo me estoy entrenado para combatir criatura de la noche seré que son mucho más fuerte, rápido y resistentes que los humano normales como resultado mi fama como delincuente se hacía más grade, esto hacia que los demás me evitara como la peste, sin mencionar que solo terminaba atrayendo más banda pandillero y matones que querían vencerme creando un circulo descendente infinito, lo cual me lleva a la situación actual.

Matón: "¿Que digite sucio ganjin? Dijo un matón vestido con una chaqueta negra y una gorra y uno pantalones del mismo color y una bota negra.

Telos: Dije que te fuera a molestar a otro lado, ya estoy casado de todo tu pendejada de ti todo los otro matones que no tiene nada que hacer con su vida.

Matón: Hooo, te cree superior a nosotros ganji, te daremos una lesión para que todo el mundo sepe quien es el más fuerte aquí, a él. "Dijo el matón mientras que su cuatro compañero me rodeaba".

Telos: Aquí vamos de nuevo. "Dijo con fastidio."

El primer matón se acercó por la derecha, me echo hacia atrás y uso mi pierna izquierda para golpear su pierna derecha y hacerlo caer, prosigo a golpear la parte posterior de su cabeza con mi puño derecho con la suficiente fuerza para sacudir su cerebro para que caiga inconsciente, luego medes liso hacia a mi derecha para evitar una patada del matón que está a mi izquierda, me agacho hacia delante esquivado un golpe de atrás, me levanto y rápido doy un codazo con mi codo de derecho en la cara del matón que estaba detrás de mí, causando gritar de dolor

Telos: O vamos eso es todo los que puede hacer.

Maton: Cállate, voy a cerrarte la boca.

El matón corrió a hacia Telos con intenciones de golpearlo, Telos saca un pañuelo rápidamente de su bolsillo y los a roja al matón en la cara causado que el matón pierda visibilidad y distrayéndolo momentáneamente, pero el mato a pesar de no ver sigue lanzando su puno con la esperanza de golpear a telos pero este utiliza su mano derecha para bloquear y desviar el curso del golpe luego telos golpe a la cara del maton con su puño derecho y después abre ambas palma de su mano y como un golpe de karate golpea con ambas el cuello del mantón , pero el matón es más reciente de los que parece e intenta contratacar con un golpe de su mano derecha, pero Telos es más rápido y vuelve a bloquear el golpe y luego procede golpea al matón con un golpe de su mano derecha en el lateral izquierdo de barriga del matón, causándole gemir de dolor pero no tiene tiempo para reaccionas, por que telos le vuelve a golpear otra ve en la misma área para proceder a otro golpe de karate en el lado derecho del matón seguido de dos golpe consecutivo en la barbilla y para terminar un salto en el aire dándole una patada con suficiente fuerza para mandar al matón a volar uno cinco metro por el aire para caer el suelo.

Matón: AHaaaa…aaa? Es lo que pudo decir un matón entre el dolor ante de perder la conciencia.

PRRACK. Se escucha u ruido por detrás causado que Telos se voltee para ver el rostro con expresión de dolor del último matón que llevaba una gran barra de metal en sus manos, este cayó al suelo inconsciente, y detrás del matón una chica con basto de madera.

Chica: Te descuidas y ese casi de te golpea por detrás, debe estar más pendiente de tu alrededor. A modesto la chica.

Telos: ¡Ho! Hola Lun como esta gracia por eso, pero no debía preocuparte sabe que mi resistencia en mucho mayor que la de un humano normal.

Lun: eso no es excusa, que hubiese pasado si eran enemigo poderoso y no humano normales, estaría incapacitado o muerto a hora pensé que te habían enseñado a no subestimar al enemigo no importa que tan débil sea. Dijo mientras daba un aura de intimidación y miraba con severidad A telos.

Telos: Okey, Okey, Tiene razón me descuide no volverá a pasar. Dijo telos con la mano levantada en modo de defensa y rendición.

Telos: Caray me gusta más cuando esta toda energía y alegra en vez de toda mandona y seria. "Telos "Susurro bajo pero no lo suficiente para que Lun no pudiera escúchalo".

Lun: que digite. "Pregunto Lun alzado la voz con fuerza.

Telos: ¡Nada! "Dije rápidamente para evitar una discusión."

Se estarán preguntado quien esta chica, Ella es Lun Raftfleet, Tiene 17 año Mide 1,75, Tiene cabello color marrón mezclada con una tonalidad anaranjada largo harta un poco más bajo que los hombro peinado con dos mechones pequeño en la frente y otro dos mechones por las patilla de cada lado de su cabeza tan largo como el cabello suelto por detrás , piel color claro, constitución delgada pero musculosa y uno pecho de gran tamaño para su Eda posiblemente heredado de su madre Kizara la mujer con los pecho más grande que e visto y son naturales, ejem creo que me desvié del tema, tiene una personalidad muy enérgica y alegre pero al pasa los año desarrollo una sebera y extrita debido que se toma su obligaciones muy en serio aunque su personalidad estricta no ha hecho que se personalidad alegre y energía desaparezca esta cambia en intervalo según la situación dándole una personalidad bipolar, cabe menciona que hasta hace poco era mi guardaespaldas que dejo de serlo cuando me volví lo suficiente mente fuerte para cuidarme yo mismo, no tanto sigue protegiéndome como si aún lo fuera también es mi primer y mejor amiga.

Telos: Bueno y que te trae por aquí, pensé que estaba en la regiones del norte de Japón encargado de las negociaciones con los yokai problemático. "Dije mientras comencé a caminar para dirigirme a casa y Lun acompañándome a mi lado."

Lun: de hecho acaba de volver. "Dijo Lun con cara de molestia y una voz de malestar."

Telos: ¿Qué paso. "Dije con preocupación al ver la expresión de Lun."

Las negociaciones Fueron un éxito parcial. "Tomando un respiro ante de continuar" como sabe los clanes yokai del norte está conformado están dividido en dos grupo principales Los Kitune Y Nurahiyon cuyo están apoyado por muchos subgrupo de yokai menor.

Telos: Si están en conflicto por que como tratar a la humanidad hoy en día, debido por que los humano ya no somos presa fácil y está discutiendo entre declarando la guerra en un intento de ser la especie dominante o tratar de coexistir para evitar que los borremos de la faz de la tierra.

Lun Exacto, los Kitune quiere que todo los yokai se una a ello para declarar la guerra a la humanidad, porque creen que son la rasa superior y todo eso. Al parecer todavía no se le pasas lo delirio de divinidad cuando los humano los adoraba como dioses pagano en la antigüedad.

Telos: Si los Kitune son lo que quieren la guerra, los Naurahiyon quieren coexistir con la humanidad, ¿por qué?.

Lun: Debido a que no tiene miedo.

TeloS: ¿No tiene miedo? ¿Por qué?, sé que la alianza de la luz es poderosa hoy en día, pero nuestra presencia en Japón en mínima.

Lun: Porque al parecer alguno miembro han estado en Europa y américa por lo tanto están al tanto de la alianza por los tanto sabe que en una guerra con nosotros en el mejor de los caso terminaría en una guerra de desgate el cual perdería en muy poco tiempo.

Telos: Comprendo, ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?

Lun: Los Kitune a diferencia de Naurahiyon no sabían de la alianza de la luz, No consideraba nada más que humano prepotente que exigía cosa de la cual no teníamos poder para respaldar, por eso nos atacaron en la reunión tratando de mataron junto a los Naurahiyon por considéralo débil por rendirse a los humano.

Telos: Me alegra de que allá regresado a salvo Lun, supongo que derrotaron a los Kitune.

Lun: si pero no sin conto uno cuanto líderes de los Naurahiyon murieron en la refriega, y la guerra entre la dos facciones ha estallado, la alianza a prestado el apoyo a Naurahiyon a cambio de un acuerdo de paz con ello.

Telos: su pongo que no solo viniste a decirme esto.

Lun: ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Telos: Simple porque podía espera mañana para decirme, pero viniste a decirme apena llegaste.

Lun: tiene razón el alto mando de la cede de japon me ha pedido que te de esto. Dijo de mientras miraba un sobre.

Telos: una misión.

Lun: sí, felicitaciones al para ser el mando te considera lo suficiente mente capas para realizar tu primera misión, pero no te emociones es una misión de bajo nivel.

Telos: si ya Melo esperaba soy un novato después de todo.

Lun: Bueno me voy.

Telos:!que ya te vas!.

Lun: si quiero regresar a casa te veré mañana.

Telos: Hey espérate. Pero Lun ya se había ido corriendo por la calle.

Telos: (suspiro) de haber sucedido algo más de lo que deja ver, A bueno la veré mañana. A hora tengo que ver cuál es mi misión. Dijo a si mismo mientras seguía caminado a su casa.

Poco Sabia Telos que pronto avía un evento por qué cambiaría su vida y no vería a su amiga Lun y a todo lo conoce por un largo tiempo.

[-]

Lugar: Halkeginia, Tristania.

Tiempo: Mañana

El sol brilla en este esplendido día sin nubes sobre la academia de magia En una mañana en la academia de magia de tristania , Donde los jóvenes hijo de la familia noble de la aristocracia aquello capase de usar magia, son enseñado a usarlo en forma responsable, entre comilla responsable.

Hoy era un día especial, los alumno de segundo año de la academia realiza la ceremonia de invocación donde llaman a su compañero animales que le ara compañía de por vida, esto anímale iban des comunes como rana, perro, gato, lechuza. Animales místicos como dragones, pesadilla, manticore.

Entre la pequeña agrupación de alumno, esta una mujer joven, corta de estatura, incluso más corta del normal. Con mechones largos que se enroscaba alrededor de la curva cerrada de pelo de color rosa pálido, dos partes de mechones alargados de su cabello sobresalen sobre su hombro hasta su pecho, Con la esperanza de ocultar el hecho que es más plana que una tabla. Estaba vestida por una blusa blanca, una falda gris corta, con una capa abrochada con un broche que tiene grabado la imagen de un pentágono. Esta mujer es Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, también llamado Louise la Zero esto debido a que cuando intenta hacer magia todo termina en una explosión, no importa que hechizo realice sea tierra, agua, viento, fuego. El resultado siempre es igual explota.

Louise estaba muy nerviosa, toda su vida adolecen a vi sido denigrada debido a su incapacidad de realizar magia, desde su padres y su hermana Eleonor y su compañero de clase se burlaba de ella, por eso hoy era un día importante hoy convocaría un gran familiar con el cual le demostraría a todo que no era un fracaso que ella era un mago, pero la duda la roía su voluntad y confianza, ( que de por si no es mucha).

"¿Alguien falta por realizar el ritual de invocación?" un hombre mayor parcialmente calvo, con anteojo, vestido con un túnica azul y en su mano derecha tiene un personal

"No todo Profesor Golbert, falta la señorita Valliere " dijo una mujer que tenía la mano cerrada en un puno al lado de su cadera, su blusa blanca que estaba desabotonada los primero botones de la parte superior, dando el efecto que su grande pecho resaltara con facilidad, ella tenía una falda gris más cota de lo necesario, el manto el cual llevaba apena ocultaba lo que quería mostrar. Su piel es oscura, su cabello es largo rojo brillante que ondean en toda direcciones y un largo mecho oculta la mita de su cara dejando solo ver uno de su ojo color ambas. Tiene larga pestaña con ojo coqueto y labio carnoso rojo brillante. Esta mujer es Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst .

"Haaq, cierto miss valiere un paso adelante" dice el hombre mayor llamado Golbert.

"Buena suerte louise" dice Kirche en tono burlón.

No te meta Zerbst. Dice Louise áridamente.

Vamos cero sabe que lo necesita, después tu taza de éxito es cero, no me sorprendería que no convoque nada. Dijo Kirche mientras se burlaba.

Cierto lo único que consigue son explosiones jajaja. Dijo uno de lo estudiante.

Si debería darnos tiempo para cubrirnos, de lo contrario nos matara con una de tu explosiones jajaja. Dijo otro estudiante

Si es cierto. Dijo otro estudiante.

Profesor Golbert me están molestaste. Dijo Louise a punto de la desesperación.

Todo el mundo silencio, todo son noble y deben comportase propia de uno. Dijo Golbert con severidad.

Louise se acercó al círculo de invocación, Reuniendo todo su coraje, esperanza, y comenzó a cantar

Mi familiar que existe en algún lugar del vasto universo, Santo, Hermoso y el más poderoso familiar, te imploro desde el fondo de mi corazón mientras canto, Responde a mi llamado. Dijo louise.

"BOOOOOOO." Causando una gran explosión, el suelo tembló y mando a todos los estudiantes y al profesor al suelo, mienta se oía una cacofonía de grito queja y maldiciones.

"Tose,tose" Como siempre una gran explosión. Dijo uno de los Estudiante.

¿Está bien, Montmorency? Dijo un chico de cabello rubio, que lleva una rosa en vez de varita Pregunta con preocupación a una chica rubia de cabello largo con dos mechones de cabello que deja caer sobre su pecho peinado en forma de rollo.

Mira. Dijo la chica Montmorency señalando donde estaba louise avía invocado, haciendo que el chico rubio mirada en esa dirección, para encontrar dos figura Humana tirada en el suelo.

[-]

Lugar: La tierra, Japon, Tokyo.

Hora 11:00 Am

UFFF. Dijo un muchacho japonés, de cabello negro corto con mechones de cabello alborotado, vestía Una chaqueta azul con pate blanca uno buyin negro y zapatilla deportiva también de azul y blanco. Este joven es Hiraga Saito un estudiante de secundaria normal, no muy inteligente, pero muy astuto cuando lo requiere.

"Ni siquiera alcance anotarlo y ya tengo que volver a la secundaria… Que molesto". Dijo saito con gran fastidio.

"Estoy enfermo de esta monotonía el día llega y se va, Como deseo algo sorprendente y extraordinario pasara. Dijo saito mientras seguía con su fastidio y sentimiento de monotonía.

Como si una fuerza superior escuchara su deseo, de repente línea de energía de color verde empezaron a parecer distorsionado como si fueran mucha onda de un estanque onda de un estanque entrelazados, la line de energía se hacían más grande y más grande hasta que formaron un ovalo de color verde con la imagen de una estrella.

¡¿He?¡ Dijo saito al percatarse de la aparición del portal.

¡Q…Que es eso?. Dijo saito mientras corría con gran entusiasmo al portal que lo liberaría de su monotonía y aburrimiento.

Esto luce como una especie de raro portal… no parece peligroso debería entra a ver. Dijo saito mienta examinaba el portal colocando su mano en el portal, si saber cómo lo afectaría o actuaria a él, como dije no muy inteligente.

¡Espera!, aléjate de ese por tal, dijo una voz desconocida, causado que saito volteara para ver a un adolecente como el acercándose a toda velocidad, pero no pudo pensar mucho en esto debido que repentinamente sintió un tirón del portal, causando que saito entrara en pánico.

¡Haaaaaa! Auxilio, ayúdame. Gritaba saito mientras tratando toda su fuerza de salir del portal pero fu en vano, pero su mano izquierda fu tomado por dos manos, saito voltio para ver al joven tirando para tratar de sacarlo.

Saito:¡A .. a.. ayúdame por favor! grito mientras seguía luchando por salir.

Telos: Tranquilo yo te ayudo, sigue tirando más fuerte.

Saito: está bien. Dijo mientras que entren los dos tiraban para tratar de Salir pero el portal en peso a jalar con más fuerza tirando de los dos dentro de el.

HAAAAAAAA. Gritaron ambos mientras eran absorbidos por el portal.

[-]

¿Esto…esto son mi santo, Hermoso, y poderoso familiares. "Dijo Louise mientra miraba a la dos persona que había convocado mienta su ceja y la tenía espasmo."

¿Eso son Humanos?. "Dijo uno del estudiante."

Si Son Humano. "Dijo otro estudiante."

Louise convoco dos plebeyo jajaja.

Jajaj a-jajaja Bueno por lo menos cumplió con su gran declaración, No puedo creer que invocara dos plebeyo como familiar. Dijo kirche mientras reía y colocaba su brazo izquierdo debajo de su generoso busto y usaba el derecho para cubrirse la boca.

Yo solo cometí un pequeño erro." Dijo Louise con gran irritación."

Lo que se esperaba de louise la Zero, siempre cumpliendo con nuestra expectativa. Dijo un estudiante gordo con una lechuza como familiar.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Todos los estudiantes.

POV Louise

Dos plebeyo dos plebeyo, invoque dos plebeyo estoy acabada esta Hera mi última oportunidad de desmotar que no era un fracaso, a hora tendré que dejar la academia de magia tendré que regresar a casa, no tendría de decirle a madre que he fallado me reduciría a un matrimonio por conveniencia. Esto pensamiento pasaba por la cabeza de Louise hasta que cierta vos familiar la interrumpió.

Jajaj a-jajaja Bueno por lo menos cumplió con su gran declaración, No puedo creer que invocara dos plebeyo como familiar. Dijo kirche mientras reía y colocaba su brazo izquierdo debajo de su generoso busto y usaba el derecho para cubrirse la boca.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Todos los estudiantes.

Louise: CALLATE. Grito louise con una voz chillona muy fuerte.

Yo solo cometí un pequeño erro. Dijo Louise tratando de conserva la casi inexistente confianza que tenía, tratando de no desmoronase frente a todo.

Louise: profesor golbets podría volver a invocar otra vez por favor.

Golbert: No puedo permitir eso señorita Vallieres.

Louise: ¿Por qué?

Golbert: el ritual de invocación convoca el compañero de por vida del mago, y es un ritual sagrado realizado de la misma época de bimir y realizado de nuevo es una blasfemia, te guste o no eso dos somos tu familiares, a ora terminal el ritual.

Louise: con ellos.

Golbert: si.

Louise: Pero nuca e escuchado de que unos plebeyo puedan ser familiar.

Golbert: Aunque sean plebeyo o otra cosa, no acepto excepciones, continua con el ritual.

Louise ¡Heeee! Dijo louise con consternación por qué tener que realizar el ritual con dos personas desconocidas cuyo ritual implica un beso en los labios.

¿Disculpa pero me puede decir donde estoy?. Dijo una voz que hiso que louise y Golbest dirigiera su mirada a uno de los familiares invocados.

POV TELOS

Joder eso sí que duele. Dijo telos en su mente mientras recuperaba la orientación.

Los primeros que vio el caballero del glifo fu que estaba una especie de campo verde, rodeado de un monto de adolecente que parecía llevar un tipo de uniforme y entre ellos un hombre mayor parciamente calvo con anteojo esta vestido con una túnica azulada y lleva u personal de mago, lo cual confundió a el caballero de glifo porque desde hace siglos los usuario de la magia dejaron de usar eso o estaba en una de esa convenciones de Harri potter o bueno pudo ser peor podría estar en una convecino de crepúsculo tendría que matar a todo abominaciones a la vista, después de eso miro alrededor y localizo con rapidez lo que estaba buscando .

Telos: Hey ¿está bien? Dije mientras me acercaba al adolecente que intente evitar ser absorbido por el portal y sin éxito.

Saito: ¿HE? Dijo confundido y aun desorientado.

Telos: Dije si está bien.

Saito: Creo que sí, ¿pero dónde estamos?.

Telos: No lo sé pero no creo que estemos en Japón más. "Dije mientras ponía mis mano detrás de mi cabeza y miraba a hacia a riba y mi mandíbula cayo por los que vi, dos luna una azul verdoso grande y otra roja pequeño."

Telos: O en la tierra para el caso.

Saito: ¿Qué quiere decir que no estábamos en la tierra para el caso?." yo lo levante mi mano y apunte con mi dedo índice a arriba, y saito miro a donde estaba apuntado y al igual que a mí su ojo se abrieron y su mandíbula callo y sé que do congelado por unos momento ante de empezar a hiperventilar y posible a uno momento de un ataque de pánico así que me dirigí a él con la intención de calmarlo ante que haga una escena."

Telos: hey ,hey mírame, cálmate sé que esta pasado por tu cabeza en este momento pero caer en pánico no te servirá de nada a sí que cálmate y respira profundo. Dije mientras frotaba su hombro con mis manos en un intento de calmarlo.

Saito: Como quiere que me calme hay dos luna viejo dos luna. Dijo con voz medio alta mientras señalaba las lunas en el cielo para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Telos: Primero no soy viejo somos casi de la misma Eda si no la misma, segundo si te descontrola podría terminar haciendo algo que terminara colocándonos en una situación peor como materno a la carcel de este lugar y dudo mucho que aquí te dejen hacer una llamada a un o te den un abogado, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es cálmanos analizar la situación y averiguar el modo de regresar a casa. "Al parecer eso pareció calmarlo porque en peso a respirar con normalidad."

Saito: cree que podamos regresar a casa.

Telos: no te voy a mentir no te lo puedo asegurar, pero si te puedo prometer que lo intentare. Le dije no le pareció muy bien pero lo acepta.

Saito bueno supongo que es mejor que nada, ¿por cierto cuál es tu nombre?.

Telos: ¿yo?... soy Telos Ecclecia, Cual es el tuyo. Dije mientra extendía mi mano

Saito: Yo soy Hiraga Saito, Mucho gusto. Dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano y la agitábamos.

Telos: Bueno lo mejor es que empecemos a buscar información de los lugareños." Dije en voz alta mientras me le ventaba y mire a mi alrededor alparcear nadie no había prestado atención toda la atención está en la niña pelo rosado y el calvo con la túnica con el basto, me dirigí al hombre porque él era el mayor aquí y al parecer tenía la autoridad."

Telos: ¿Disculpa me pueden decir dónde estoy?. Dije causando que la niña y el adulto voltearan a mi dirección.

Colbert: usted está actualmente en la academia de magia de tristain en el reino de tristain, y ustedes dos fueron convocados como familiares de la señorita valliere. Dijo señalando a la pequeña peli rosado.

Esto es malo eso quiere decir que saito fue convocado por esta enana rosada para ser su compañero de vida, eso quiere decir que estoy rodeado de mago y potenciales enemigo, el problema es que obligaran a Saito a ser su familiar yo mismo se lo importante que es un familiar para los usuario de la magia ya que yo mismo soy uno, esto pensamiento y otro pasaron por los mente de Telos mientras analizaba la información que acaba de obtener.

Telos: podrimos llegar a un acuerdo, como pueden ver nosotros dos no somos animales ni bestia mágica somos seré humano con nuestra vida propia, familia y hogares." Dije tratando de dar razones para tratar de llegar a una alternativa para el asunto del familiar y que hagan un hechizo que no regrese a casa."

Colbert: los siento pero eso no es posible, y por cierto como sabe que la invocación se trata de traer animales o bestia es usted un noble." Me pregunto el hombre del bastón también pude ver que la peli rosada se puso tensa ante de pasar a una expresión de miedo y pánico la misma que saito tenía cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en la tierra más"

Telos: eso depende de los que usted defina como nobles." El hombre me miro raro por un segundo como si hubiera dicho algo que debería ser de conocimiento común lo cual lo más probable ese era el caso".

Colbert: Un nobles es una persona que puede usar magia de uno de los cinco elementos, aire, tierra, agua, fuego y vacío, los plebeyo son aquello que no usa magia.

Telos: Entonces para su norma yo soy un Noble. "mientras activaba el glifo igis en mi mano derecha causado de esta se cubriera de fuego, esto causo que todo el mundo que estaba hablando y haciendo otras cosa para en seco y se creara un silencio mortal, incuso Saito que me miraba en estado de shock.

Estudiantes: Louise la zero convoco a un noble, esta haciendo magia sin una varita o recitar ningún hechizo. "muchos de los estudiante decían esto y cosa similares y la peli rosado que los más probable era louise su nombre su pánico y expresión de miedo se triplico".

Colbert: selección todo. Calmasen a hora." Esto causo que los estudiante exaltado se calmara, El hombre volteo y me miro." Bueno eso complica la cosa supongo que los mejor es hablarlo con el director.

Telos: estoy de acuerdo. Guíenos.

Colbert: Bueno alumno con esto el ritual a finalizado, pueden regresar a su dormitorio.

Alumno: Siiiiiii. Mientras empezaba a irse.

Kirche: hola. "Dijo la pechugona bronceada con un cuerpo que competiría con cualquier actriz porno." llamando nuestra atención".

Kirche: Felicidades Louise, por convocar a dos estupendo familiares, jujujuju."Mientras su enorme ceno rebotaban".

Saito: Boing."Dijo mienta miraba los ceno de Kirche".

Louise: Kirche tú." Miertra le tapa los ojo de Saito, que miraba con lujuria a Kirche".

Kirche: vamos no intentados hacer nada, "Dijo en forma burlona" Vendré a salúdate apropiadamente en otro momento." Mientras empezaba a levitar en el aire y mostrando su ropa interior que era una pequeña tanga purpura".

Saito: están volando es una broma verdad. "dijo en la incredulidad y se sonroja por verle la ropa interior de Kirche".

Telos: te sorprende eso, a mí me sorprende que toda esa chicas vuelen usando esa falda tan corta prácticamente lo muestra todo a todo el mundo." Después de que dije eso vi a la peli rosada agarra el dobladillo de su falda y murmurando algo de que bueno de no volar o algo parecido lo decía demasiado bajo para escuchar con claridad."

Colbert: Por aquí por favor. "dijo el hombre calvo mientras no dirigía a los que sospecho la oficina del que manda aquí."

[-]

La oficina del director era una oficina de tamaño grande amueblada con mueble de madera de calidad con diseño renacentista, tenía un escritorio, una vitrina, una mesa en la esquina, un librero al fondo y un espejo de tamaño personal , la habitación estaba ocupada por dos persona una hermosa mujer a principio de su veinte tiene un cuerpo en buena forma con la curva en los lugares correcto con pelo verde largo al parecer todo los colore del espectro visual cuenta como color de cabello natural o selo pinta con magia lo cual dudo, en el escritorio está sentado un anciano parecido a Gandalf de el señor de los anillo con todo y bastón.

Golbert: Director Osmond, disculpe la interrupción pero tenemos una situación. "Dijo el hombre calvo al aciano."

Osmond: ¿Qué situación te refiere Jean?.

Colbert: es la señorita Valliere convoco a dos ser humano, uno es un plebeyo y el otro es un noble de procedencia desconocida, debido a la delicadeza de la situación decidí traerlos aquí para hablar y evitar un posible conflicto.

Osmond: Bien hecho Jean,¿ Cuál de los dos hombre es el noble?.

Colbert: el hombre el muchacho de blanco y azul es el plebeyo y el hombre de blanco con negro y la gabardina azul es el noble. "Dijo señalándonos a Saito y a mí."

Osmond: ya veo, cuales son su nombre.

"Me adelante y me presente" Soy Telos Ecclecia y este es mi compañero Saito Hiraga."Dije señalando a mismo y a Saito.

Osmond: según mi compañero Jean usted es un noble, me podría decir a donde pertenece para poder comunicarnos con su familia para informar de su situación y evitar un incidente diplomático si usted pertenece a otra de las naciones de bimir.

Telos: bueno eso, lo veo bastante difícil, vera nosotros no pertenecemos a esta naciones de bimir, debido a que no somos de este mundo.

Osmond: ¿disculpa dijo que no son de este mundo?.

Telos: si, y para evitar no todo el rollo de que eso no es posible le mostrare prueba, "saco mi celular de mi almacenador que está en la base de mi cuello, hacer cando mi mano hubo un destello de luz y activo y les muestro imágenes de la tierra de varia ciudades paisaje y pospuesto de la luna."

Colblert: asombroso otro mundo, jama pensé que tal cosa existiera, ¿dime qué clase de magia utiliza este dispositivo y que fue ese destello que vimos?.

Telos: ninguna al meno este dispositivo no es mágico.

Colbert: ninguno, si no utiliza magia como funciona esta maravilla.

Telos: tecnología y una vez más para hora tiempo mire esto." Le mostré alguno video que tenía gualdado en mi celular de maquinaria que explicaba cómo se construía y paraqué, para ayúdales a entender les di algunos ejemplo simple como la evolución de la espada de cómo está construido de materiales distinto debido que se descubrió que eran mejore o cuando un agricultor pasa de arar el campo el mismo a usar un animal que lo haga por el por qué descubrió como hacerlo que el celular era lo mismo pero mucho más avanzado, en cuanto al almacenador le esplique que era un dispositivo de almacenamiento que trasforma la materia física en energía y la guarda y que puede invertir el proceso para retomar los objeto físico y utilizar, también les explico que a diferencia del celular este un artefacto de arcaternologi la mescla de ciencia y magia ." Espero que se suficiente para demostrar que no somos de este mundo.

Osmond: en efecto, aun me cuesta creerlo pero me ha mostrado las pruebas.

Telos: me alegro, a hora sobre nuestra situación nos gustaría que nos ayudara a realizar al hechizo que nos regrese a nuestro mundo, y la cuestión sobre familiar.

"Osmond y Colbert se mira entre sí en silencio los cual no es buena señal"

Osmond: bueno vera sobre el hechizo no creo que sea posible.

Telos: porque motivo.

Colbert: el ritual como sabe se utiliza para convocar al compañero de vida del mago lo cual es por general un animal o bestia mágica no humano de otro mundo nuca se ha hecho un hechizo para regresar al familiar.

Telos: sigo sin ver el problema.

Colbert: ¿Cómo?

Telos: usted dijo que nunca se investigó o realizo un hechizo para regresar al familiar de regreso por qué no lo necesitaba hasta ahora, por los tanto el hechizo existe solo que no se ha desarrollado, los único que tengo que hacer es investigar los método de invocación y revertí el proceso espero que me den acceso a esa información. "dije en un tono amenazante ya que no me sirve ser servil si no me ayudara regresar a casa."

Osmond: Pospuesto que te brindaremos acceso, pero no hay necesidad de ponerse violento." dijo del mismo modo amenazante."

Telos: Debe comprender que fuimos traídos a una tierra extraña contra nuestra voluntad y mi prioridad es regresar a casa.

Osmond: y usted que la seguridad de los alumno es mi máxima prioridad y eso incluye a la joven Valliere ."Dijo mientras miraba a la peli rosada que había mantenido acallada hasta hora."

Telos: tranquilícese no are daño a los alumno siempre que ello no haga nada estúpido, En cuanto a lo de familiar.

Colbert: eso será un problema ya que el invocado está obligado a terminar el contrato.

Telos: si no negamos a serlo.

Colbert: estaremos obligados a terminar el ritual cueste lo que cueste.

Telos: si huimos entone que.

Colbert: los perseguiremos, además que esa opción no es recomendable ya que además no podrá investigar como regresar a casa y la señorita valiere será expulsado de la academia.

Loiuse: ¿!que seré expulsada ¡?

Colbert: si por eso le pido que reconsidere esa opción.

Maldita sea tenía razón, aunque huyéramos nos perseguiría, no tendríamos la oportunidad de regresar a casa, si mencionar que no conocemos nada ni nadie de es tierra, ciudades costumbre, tampoco tenemos dinero de esta tierra desconocida.

Telos: déjeme discutirlo con mi compañero. "ello asintieron con la cabeza."

Saito: ¿Qué pasa, Cuál es la situación?

Telos: Bueno vera al parecer están de acuerdo en dar no alojamiento y ayudarnos a ir a casa.

Saito: ¿en serio? Qué bien eso son buena noticia," saito estaba tan feliz que casi saltaba de la algria pero se detuvo cuando vio que no estaba sonriendo como el" ¿qué pasa No es una buena noticia porque no sonríe?

Telos: no sonrió por el PERO que siempre viene con esta situación, vera al parecer fuiste convocado como familiar de la rosadita de halla. "dije señalado a louise".

Louise: hey no soy rosadita, me llamo Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, i me tratara con respecto, se usted un noble o no. "dijo ella con su voz chillona y el ego inflado, pero yo solamente la ignoro.

Telos: bueno como iba diciendo, como convocado esta obligado convertirte en el familiar de ella lo quiéra o no.

Saito:!hhheeee! ¿Qué, por qué?

Telos:[para evitar nos la repetición de los que ya sabemos saltemos la explicación], y esa es la situación.

Saito: entonces si queremos regresar a casa tengo que convertirme en el familiar de la niña, si no lo hacemos me obligara hacer de toda manera, y si huimos nos perseguirá como criminales.

Telos: si, mira es tu decisión pero si te convierte en familiar podemos adelantar el proceso de regresar a casa, y una vez regresemos podemos pedirle a los experto en magia de la alianza la forma de anular el contrato familia," dije esto último en japonés para que los otro no entendiera,"

Saito: está bien, pero quiero que me prometa que si hago esto podre regresar a casas y que me quitara el contrato.

Telos: lo prometo. "dije mientras levantaba la mano derecha para hacer mi promesa y también muestro mi mano izquierda para demostrar que no estoy mintiendo," de acuerdo.

Saito: de acuerdo.

"Me dirigí a los demás ocupante de la habitación"

Telos: mi compañero ha aceptado en con vértice en el familiar de la señorita valliere." El profesor, el director, y Louise suspiraron con alivio" pero debe cumplir con su parte del acuerdo.

Osmond: por supuesto le ayudaremos a encontrar un modo de volver a su mundo le dois mi palabra como noble.

Telos: bien ¿cómo procedemos para finalizar el ritual?.

Golbert: la señorita valiere tiene que colocar las runa que crea y lo identifica como familiar.

Telos: ¿eso es todo?

Golbert: si." Después de analizar lo que dijo no vi nada de malo así que asiento con la cabeza".

Golbert: señorita valliere proceda por favor." Louise asintió con la cabeza y se dirige a saito el cual me mira, lo más probable esperando que le explique qué sucederá a hora."

Telos: no te preocupe, ella solo terminar el ritual de familiar." Louise llega donde esta saito y lo agarra por el cuello y lo fuerza a su estatura debido que ella es muy pequeña, levanto su barita y la puso sobre la frente de saito.

Louise: Se agradecido, normalmente, un plebeyo no reservaría esto, en toda su vida de un noble, … mi nombre es Louise Francoise le Bran de la Valliere por el pentágono de los cinco poderes elementales, bendice a este humilde criatura como mi familiar.

" Louise después de recitar el conjuro besa a Saito en los labios, el cual se queda paralizado por la impresión y luego se sobresalta se sobresalta por obvia razones, después empieza a oler a carne quemada y puedo ver a Saito agarrase la mano izquierda , con una expresión de dolor, esto me alarma y raciono mirado a los otro habitante de la habitación al ver mi rostro ello se dan cuenta de los que voy a preguntar."

Golbert: no se preocupe esto es normal son la runa del contrato familiar que se está formando," después de que dijo eso pude ver como como letra de un idioma desconocido aparece en la mano izquierda, pero el hechizo de la alianza en cargado de la traducción hace efecto puedo ver que las letra de la runa forma una palabra Gandalfr, también conocido como la Mano Izquierda de Dios."

Telos: no hay que ser un genio para saber que eso tendrá grande connotaciones e importancia para el futuro." Murmure para mí mismo, pero mi pensamiento no llegó lejos cuando oí un ruido de algo golpeando, el suelo volteo y miro a Saito inconsciente, supongo que creación dl contrato de familiar de vio causar mucho estrés en su cuerpo."

"me acerco a Saito y lo agarro con una mano por el cuello y lo sostengo con la facilidad de una muñeca de trapo debido a mi fuerza sobrenatural, lo que sorprendió a los demás. "bueno donde nos vamos a quedar, espero que tenga una cama decente.

Ormond: Dormirá por a hora en la habitación de la señorita Valliere, asta." Osmond no pudo seguir por que fue interrumpido el grito agudo de Louise".

Louise: ¡HEEEEEEEEEEE!, EN MI HABITACION CON EL." Dijo Louise con la cara roja como un tomate mientras me señalada con su dedo índice a mí".

Osmond: (toc) (toc), Señorita valliere, por favor no interrumpa.

Louise: lo siento director Osmond, en que solo que él y yo en mi habitación." Mientras jugaba con los dedos índice".

Telos: no se preocupe Louise no voy a ponerlo en situaciones comprometedora cuando este en una situación privada la dejare sola para no ponerlo incomoda, y me encargare de que Saito haga lo mismo.

Louise: ¿el, por qué?, es solo mi familiar." Causado a la mujer de cabello verde ponga una cara de molestia, Colbert cubrió su ojo con la palma y Osmond le temblaba una de la cejas por la contracciones por la estupidez que Louise".

Telos: esta chica es un imbécil, murmure en vos baja." Dije porque Louise no se daba cuenta de por qué Colbert y Osmond estaba negociando conmigo, que en su mayor parte era para evitar un conflicto y derramamiento de sangre innecesario, yo era un usuario de la magia, desconocido que usa una forma de magia desconocida, de un nivel de poder desconocido, que bien podía huir a pesar de la amenaza de persecución y posible muerte de mi o los perseguidores y al explosión de, la muerte de Louise debido que ella se extralimite el cual dudo que lleguemos a eso pero es posible, y que los mejor para todos es una negociación pacífica y esta niña es incapaz de ver eso a pesar de presenciar toda la conversación".

Osmond: (toc) como iba diciendo dormirá en la habitación de la señorita Valliere, hasta que podamos preparar una habitación adecuada, ya que su llegada era imprevista también le diré a los criado que consiga un par de cuna para que duerma esta noche, si le parece bien.

Telos: si me parece aceptable." Volteo mi mirada a Louise." Por favor guía nos." Louise dio una señala con la mano mientras se dirigía a la puerta después de que Salí de la habitación con louise y saíto cargando en mi mano, Osmond y Colbert comienza conversación".

Osmond: ¿Qué piensa Jin sobre nuestro invitado.

Golbert: es inesperado posee una magia que no necesita de cantico o varita o bastón para realizar, también tiene dote de manipulación lo raro es que no usa mentira en ella, pero lo que más me preocupa es el olor de sangre que tiene quiere decir que ha matado ante pero no tiene ese hedor a podredumbre que normalmente lleva con el olor de la sangre.

Osmond si también lo he notado, pero no creo que sea peligroso ameno que se le provoque, pero quiero que tenga un ojo en el por si acaso.

Colbert: eso hare señor director.

{-}

Después de seguir a Louise por la academia de magia, que por una extraña y frustrante razón era que todos los pasillos de este castillo son exactamente iguales, si no conoce bien el lugar te perdería por hora, me pregunto si esta academia era una fortaleza militar en el pasado, eso daría sentido que todo esto pasillo fueran así si fuerza enemiga entrada perdería demasiado tiempo tratado de encontrar los lugares clave de la estructura permitiendo a los defensores de localizar y eliminar a los enemigo.

Bueno llegamos a una torre de las 5 que conforma este catillo, teniendo en cuenta que Louise nos llevaba a su habitación, supongo que esta torre es la residencia de las mujeres, llegamos a huna habitación amueblada con vario mueble de manera entre ellos una mesa, con una silla, un ropero, un espejo, una cama grande, me acerque a la cama para colocar a Saito en ella pero Louise me interrumpió.

Louise: ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

Telos: Poner a Saito en la cama hasta que se despierte.

Louise: ponlo en ese lugar. "dijo mientras señalaba a un pequeño montículo de paja".

Telos: te das cuenta que él es una persona, ¿verdad?.

Louise: él es mi familiar, y puedo hacer todo lo que quiera con él.

Telos: no, no puede, recuerda el juramento que el directo, vas a romper su palabra de honor." Louise que do paralizada de pues de eso debido a que rompía la promesa se metería en problema con el director, mientras Louise estaba paralizada aproveche de meter a saito a la cama cuando termine, hoy como Louise empezaba a despotricar".

Louise: ¿Por qué mi familiar tiene que ser un plebeyo?, y un mago deshonrado con magia extraña, ¿Por qué no tuve al más bueno, como un grifo o un dragon, ¿he?. Espera como hesite esa magia.

Telos: ¿Cómo?

Louise: no juegue con migo, me refiero a esa magia que realizaste, sin varita o recitar un canto.

Telos HAAAA, te refiere a mi Glifo.

Louise: ¿Glifo, que es Glifo?

Telos: El Glifo Básicamente, és un símbolo artístico que representa el poder que Habita en todas las cosas. Cada símbolo contiene una gran cantidad. De energía mágica, que se puede liberar si la magia se canaliza de forma adecuada a través del propio glifo.

" Mientras daba la explicación sobre los glifos me quitaba mi gabardina y la camisa para mostrarles a Louise los tatuaje que tenía en los antebrazos y la espalda, esto en piensan a brillar un color naranja y activaba el glifo melio secare en la mano derecha este Glifo de espada y en la izquierda Glifo Ignis este permite lanzar fuego, activo los Glifo y materialismo una espada gruesa azulada en forma de ondulaciones de medialuna con vario adorno y emblema dorado, y el brazo izquierdo se cubre de fuego que impresiona Louise"

Telos: como puede ver los Glifo pueden darme una gran variedad de capacidades no solo llamar diverso tipo de armas y el uso de los elemento, también llamar familiar e impulsar mi capacidades física y mentales entre otra cosa.

Louise: eso es asombroso, ¿podría ensenarme a usar esta magia de Glifo?.

" Djjo Louise con gran emocionada y esperanzada , toda su vida ella se avía sentido miserable debido a su incapacidad de lanzar magia, todo lo hechizo que ella a ha intentado siempre en explosiones, por eso ella fu discriminada burlada por su compañero siempre llamado la Louise la zero por no tener éxito en su hechizo, pero con esto Glifo si ella puede dominar esa magia ella dejaría de ser un zero le demostraría a todo que ella no es un fracaso sino un gran mago, no solo eso si lo que Telos dijo del glifo es cierto ella ejercería un tipo de magia que no existe en halkeginia eso le daría una posición privilegiada en la sociedad de magia halkeginia los que tiene el don de la magia tiene el poder, generalmente los mago contrala los cuatro elemento aire, agua, tierra, fuego. Pero si posee una magia rara o única, eso hace que el mago tenga un valor sobre los de más noble un ejemplo es la familia reales de halkeginia que son descendiente de Bidimir por lo cual so portadora de la magia del vacío, aunque la magia del vacío no se ha vuelto a ver desde el propio Bidimir hace 6000 años, pero eso no importa por lo que importaba era que tenía una oportunidad d dejar ser Louise la zero".

Telos: bueno no sé si podre ensenarte.

Louise :¿¡Qué, por qué!?."Dijo Louise un poco meno esperanzada y temor".

Telos: no escúchate solo la persona con la capacidad de canalizar la energía a adecuada puede utilizar Glifo.

Louise : yo no puedo, porque soy un fracaso." Dijo a hora a punto de llora por tener su esperanza muy alto para caer de nuevo en la desesperación".

Telos: Yo no dije eso, no oíste lo que dije el Glifo solo puede ser utilizado por aquello puede canalizar la energía mágica adecuada mente, tengo que ver si ere acto para usar el poder de glifo." Dije pude ver como la esperanza volvía al rosto de Louise aunque en menor medida".

Louise: entone tengo una oportunidad.

Telos: si pero solo te enseñare sino trata con respeto a mí y a Saito, trato.

Louise: Trato." dijo Louise sin dudarlo ni un minuto.

"me lávate y empece a dirigirme a la puerta, estaba por abrir cuando louise noto que me iba"

Louise: ¿dónde va?

Telos: voy explora el castillo para familiarizarme con él y buscar comida, no te preocupe no me voy a escapar." Dije mientras dejaba la habitación.

[-]

Estaba recorriendo los laberintico pasillo del castillo, tratando de salir al exterior solo para a cavar en callejones sin salida, después de media hora parecía que por fin saldría, cuando escuche unas voces me acercaba a una de los pasillo que daba al exterior .

Chica: soy realmente buena haciendo soufflé." Dijo una chica de cabello marón largo hasta los hombro, no muy desarrollada de estatura media y que lleva una capa marón claro".

Chico: me encantaría probarlo." Dijo un chico de cabello rubio un poco más alto que la chica tenía una rosa en la mano y un mato purpura, y no se necesitaba ser un genio para ver que era el típico pleboy.

Chica: ¿ en verdad?." Dijo la chica con gran emoción".

Chico: Por supuesto, Katie. No puedo no puedo decir mentira frente de tu ojos."dijo el chico de forma tan empalagosa que casi se podía ver los destello que se ve en los anime".

Telos: creo que voy a vomitar, el tipo esta cliché y superficial, que me sorprende esta chica no se dé cuenta, no debe tener mucho cerebro.

Katie: Guiche.

Ghiche: No puede existir ninguna falsedad en mi sentimiento hacia ti.

Telos: ¡HEEE¡, mejor me voy ante que termine muriendo ahogado con mi propio vomito." Pensé mientras decidí pasar de largo.

Guivhe: ¡Hooo¡ no es el noble que convoco zero junto al plebeyo.

Katie: ho, el de la ceremonia de hoy, es una gran noticia incluso para los de primer año.

Guiche: si fue toda una sorpresa él puede usar magia sin varita ni cantico.

Katie: ¡en serio!, ¡hee, donde está." Pregunto mientras ella avía volteado para preguntarme, pero no se dio cuenta que la me había ido.

"Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a una habitación de gran tamaño, donde en el centro había una fuente, y en frete de la fuente estaban sentado en una banca dos persona un chico alto de piel morena y cabello marón, y una mujer que ya savia era la tetona peligrosa que intento y prometió coquetear con migo y saito mas tarde"

Chico noble: es un sueño poder estar sentado aquí contigo, Kirche la ardiente.

Kirche: bueno, está noche, el fervor no terminara a qui."dijo con una risa coqueta, mienta se recostaba en el hombro del chico".

Telos: no se necesita mucho para darse cuenta que esta chica es la puta de la escuela, pensé.

KAAAABBOOOO.

Telos: ¿¡qué carajo dije!?"Dije sobre saltado por la repentina explosión ya tenía mi glifo preparado para la batalla.

Chico noble: suspiro, otra de las explosiones de zero, sincera mente esa chica solo causa molestia.

Kirche: si, me sorprende que no a la hayan expulsado de la academia a esta altura, bueno no importa sigamos con lo nuestro.

Telos: interesante al parecer Louise causa esta explosiones constante mente de los contrario los estudiante entraría en pánico y en vez de ello están muy tranquilo, bueno aclare ese asunto con ella cuando regrese, pensé." Me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación que daba afuera pasando por la pareja.

Noble chico: ¿ese no es el noble que convoco zero?

Kirche: si, ¿adónde ir?

"Salí de la habitación Asia al exterior seguí caminando por un dato mientras me fijaba en las dos luna, que no me di cuenta que alguien está aproximadme asía mí, causando que choquemos.

EKEEEEE" grito femenino"

Chica de servicio: lo siento. "dijo de forma automática ante de que pudiera disculparme.

Telos: no es mi culpa por no prestar atención a donde iba. "dije mientras extendían mano para ayudar la chica de servicio a levantarse, mientras ella tomaba mi mano mi mano con cierta duda pude notar que la chica tenía el cabello negro, lo cual es raro ya que desde que llegue a esta tierra todo tenía el color de cabello de todo los colore del espectro visual meno negro exceptuando a saito y a mí, no solo eso pude ver que su rostro tenia cierto grado de rasgo asiático mesclada con los lugareño , si tuviera que adivinar de que almeno que en este mundo también un pueblo asiático o talvez saito y yo no seamos los primero en venir a aquí".

Chica de servicio: gracia mi señor." Dijo con una reverencia rápidamente

Telos: ¿señor?

Chica del servicio: por supuesto es usted un noble, después de todo. "dijo tratando de sonar lo más condescendiente posible, recordándome que aquí los usuario de la magia gobierna y con puño de hierro por el miedo y la actitud de la chica de sornar lo menos provocativa y pasar desapercibida Asia mi".

Telos: mira no tiene por qué actuar así frente a mí, to no soy un noble.

Chica del servicio: no me crea una tonta mi señor, todo en la academia saben de usted es el noble que fue convocado por la señorita Valliere que puede usar magia si varita y canto.

Telos: guau, los rumore sí que viajan rápido por aquí, mira talvez en esta tierra los mago manda, pero en la tierra donde provengo la magia no es el pilar fundamental de la civilización se rige, puede ser el más humilde de los agricultores y ser un usuario de la magia.

Chica de servicio: ¿en serio?

Telos: sí ." luego saque mi celular de mi almacenador la cual la sorprendió y luego le di la misma explicación que le di a profesor ,director, secretaria y por su puesto a louise y sin mencionar la alianza de la luz ella no necesitaba saber eso.

Chica del servicio: guau, eso en increíble, aunque me los acaba de desmostar a un me cuesta creerlo.

Telos: bueno es compresible, Nadia puede tragarse y acepta de golpe un verdad que contra dice los cimiento en la que se basa una civilización de golpe jejej, por cierto cuál es tu nombre.

Chica de servicio: ho, que vergüenza no me avía presentado hasta a hora, soy Siesta de tabes.

Telos: yo soy. "no llegue más lejos por que una voz se me adelanto".

"Telos, aquí esta." dijo la voz familiar que causo que Siesta y yo boteásemos haber".

Telos: hey, Saito como esta. "dije como se acercaba a nosotros con una ropa en las mano pobremente de Louise.

Saito: hoo, por fin te encuentro, este lugar es un laberinto, por cierto quien es ella.

Siesta: Soy siesta de tabes criada de la academia de magia.

Saito: mucho gusto, soy Hiraga Saito.

Siesta: H-hi- hiraga Saito, es un nombre extraño.

Telos: no más extraño que tener de un periodo de dormir en el dia."Dije en un tono medio burlo pero no demasiado." Como iba diciendo mi nombre es Telos Ecclecia, y me podría decir cómo es que está ablando el idioma local porque si no recuerdo bien tu no podía hablar más allá de japonés.

Saito: bueno eso." Ya la mayoría se sabe esa parte así que no saltamos eso". Y después podía en tender lo que ella decía y luego me pidió que le lavara la ropa, me negué pero ella dijo como ella nos da de comer y alojamiento, eso era como un modo de pago, no me gusta pero tiene razón.

Telos:" almeno la chica no es tan descerebrada como parece" bueno Siesta podía llevaron a donde lavar la ropa.

Siesta: por supuesto por favor, sígame.

[-]

Siesta nos llevó a una casa de madera, dentro había una caldera con una hornilla de donde emanaba calor para secar la ropa en otra parte de la habitación había balde con rapadores para la ropa, de pues de mostrando el lugar empezamos a lavar la ropa de Louise.

Siesta: Telos-san, por favor no haga eso, yo puedo hacerlo.

Telos: no te preocupe no es nada que no he hecho ante, además esto me recuerda tener un poco de humildad.

Saito:¿ humildad?

Telos: si humildad, para no combatirme en uno de eso pomposo que habita esta academia, es decir no creerme por encima de los demás por tener capacidades y poderes que me hacen superior a los demás en cierto aspecto. Al hacer trabajo como esto que por lo general son considerados inferiores e inaceptable, además que me gusta ser autosuficiente.

Siesta: asombroso nunca pese que encontraría un noble pensara así.

Telos: ya te lo dije no soy un noble, almeno no en la definición que conozco y mucho menos en la definición de los idiota que se hace llamar noble.

Saito: cierto, apuesto que esto noble no sabe ni siquiera lavar su ropa aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Telos: ni que lo diga apuesto que son tan inútiles que no podrían vestirse por sí mismo sin criado o su magia jajaja.

Siesta ustedes dos, si son valiente yo nunca me atrevería a hablar así de un noble." Dijo con una expresión de admiración y gozos".

Telos: por cierto Siesta, como te dije nosotros de este mundo, así que podría contarnos de todo lo de este mundo para lo que no estemos tan perdido sobre la cosa aquí.

Siesta: por supuesto me encantaría.

Siesta comenzó a contarnos sobre la era del caos 6000 cuando la humanidad de este mundo aún vivía en sociedades tribales y no tenía naciones que era una era oscura porque era constantemente atacado por toda clase de seré como demonio vampiro etc. Luego vino Bimir y unió todas las tribus humanas, que el futuro crearía las cinco naciones tristan, galea, albion, romalia,Y por su puesto todo el sistema de mago gobierna y los plebeyo le sirven, y también todo los abuso que los noble a los plebeyo y como esto tenía que resinase debido que no tenía el poder para hacer nada al respecto.

Saito: bueno eso es una mierda.

Telos: no me sorprende todo en el poder tarde o temprano se creen con el derecho de que puede hacer los que quiera con la gente, especialmente cuando sucre invulnerable a la consecuencia de su acto.

Saito: sigo pensado que es una mierda, está mal. "dijo con enfado con la mano agitando una prenda íntima de Louise.

Siesta: si pero no podemos hacer nada.

"vi como el ambiente se ponía incomodo tenía que pensar como aligera el aviente y vi la prenda que tenía Saito en la mano".

Telos: hey, saito ten cuidado, no quera que Louise se enfade contigo." Dije mientras señalaba a la mano.

Saito mira a su mano y ve la prenda pero no lo reconoce, así que extiende la prenda con su dos mano y cuando se dio cuenta que era las pantis de Louise, Inmediata mente su cara se puso rojo y empezó a agitar la ropa interior como loco." esto no es lo que parece".

Telos: eso es lo mejor que se ocurre, un cliché de un anime, jajajajajaja." Me rio a carcajada mientras Siesta se tapa la boca con la mano para cubrir su risa mientras mira las payasada de Saito".

Saito: hey no se ría. "dijo mientras se calmaba y miraba a los dos, un poco enojado solo para ponerse a reí uno segundo después.

Siesta: Sara mejor que yo me encargue de eso se debe manejar con delicadeza." Dijo siesta mientras extendía la mano para que Saito le entregara la prenda íntima.

Saito: gracia." Mientras entregaba la prenda, después paso en tiempo volando mientras charlábamos la babamos la ropa a hasta que terminamos.

Siesta: fu un rato agradable el que e pasado con ustedes.

Saito: si nuca pensé que lavar ropa podía ser tan entretenido.

Telos: bueno espero poder pasar más rato así con usted señorita siesta, ¡HOOO!." Dije mientras se me ocurrió una idea, dirijo mi mano al almacenador y saco mi celular."

Siesta:¿Qué es eso de dónde salió?." Dijo siesta impresionado y un poco sobresaltado por la repentina aparición de mi celular aparentemente de la nada".

Telos: no te preocupe es solo un poco de magia y esto es mi celular un dispositivo de comunicación entre otra cosa como hacer retrato instantáneo, podría ponerte de espalda en esa pare por favor.

Siesta: sí." Dijo mientras se dirigía a la pare a un desconcertado".

Saito: ¿vas a tomar un fotografía?

Telos: si y Siesta no te asuste por el destello de luz es parte del proceso." Dije mientras programaba la cámara para tomar la foto en 10 segundo, me dirijo junto a Saito y Siesta en la pares, y espero que la cámara de el flas, para después recoger el celular y mostrarles la foto a ello ."

Telos: ves mira sialismo bien

Siesta: asombroso, ¿qué clase de magia es esa?

Saito: no es magia.

Siesta: ¿no es? Pero digite.

Telos: es más complicado que eso, y no tengo ánimo a hora para contarlo. "bostezo a causa del sueño."

Siesta: hoo." Dijo ella un poco desanimada por sentirse rechazada".

Saito: hey, no lo tome a mal solo estamos casado, ansiado demasiada cosa en un día, mañana te los explicaremos, verdad." Dijo mientras me miraba."

Telos: claro de hecho, adema de eso nos tomaremos otra foto y otra cosa fantástica.

Siesta: ¿en serio, de verdad?.

Telos: si bueno nos vemos." Dije mientras agarraba el cesto de ropa lavada."

Saito: hasta mañana.

Mientra caminaba por los pasillo de regreso al cuarto de Louise voltie a Saito y le dije" sabe si hay más persona como Siesta estar a aquí no será tan malo" el siguió caminado si voltearme a verme" si tiene razón".

Seguimos hasta el cuarto de Louise, al entrar vimos dos cuna que probable mente trajeron los criado mientras estábamos con Siesta, dejamos la ropa en una esquina al lado de la cómoda y me fui inmediatamente a la cuna y me acosté y arrope, Saito no mucho

Saito: hey telos, ¿está despierto?

Telos: si, casi "bostezo"

Saito: jeje, puedo ver que no ere un hombre de noche, pero gracia por todo lo que has hecho por mi estaría jodido a hacer un perro de servicio si no fuera por ti.

Telos: jejeje a los de noche te sorprendería, y al agradecimiento no es necesario eso es lo que hacen los amigo.

Saito: ¿amigo?

Telos: si amigo ¿no?

Saito: si amigo

Telos: Saito buena noche.

Saito: buena noche Telos.

Y asi no que damos dormido en este nuevo extraño y desconocido mundo sin saber la locura que nos esperaba al día siguiente.

Bueno este es el primer episodio de este fanfic por favor deje comentario crítica y sugerencia que me ayuden a mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno lectores aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, revisé el primer episodio y me di cuenta avía cometido un error en que en la parte de Siesta repetí la conversación donde le explica lo del celular, voy a tener cuidado para no cometer ese tipo de erro otra vez.

Otra cosa es que pido disculpa por la tardanza fue debido a enfermedad pero estoy bien ahora

No soy dueño de familiar of zero y castelvania o cualquier otro anime, comic, película que pueda aparecer todo pertenece a su respetivo autores.

En cuanto a 11DANTEDARKNESS, gracia por su comentario en cuanto a tu idea la primera tiene razón Siesta, Louise, Tifa, son muy repetidos tenía planeado tenía algo más planeado como Kirche, Longueville/ Matilde, Jesica la prima de siesta. En cuanto a lo de Drácula rencarnado me temo que no eso también es repetido con lo de Zoma Cruz y lo he visto en otro fanfic tenía la idea de poner a mi OC por varios mundo para formar alianza inexperta para enfrentar al mayor mal que jama haya éxito pero eso sería adelantarse.

Comienza la historia

{-}

El sol se elevaba en el horizonte bañando con su rayo las pradera y bosque pueblos y ciudades, así como las muralla y torres que conforma la academia de magia, los rayo del sol pronto comenzaron entra por la ventana de la torre de la mujeres, una de esa esa ventana le pertenecía a Louise de la Valliere la mago de pelo rosa dormía plácidamente en su cama estilo vitoriano esperando que los rayo del sol o un sirviente los despertara sola en su habitación, pero no hoy porque en ella hay dos cuna donde duerme dos hombre jóvenes de otro mundo que ella había convocado sin querer a este mundo y que cambiaría su vida para siempre, pero eso sería a delatarnos a los evento por a hora concentrémonos en uno de los hombre que está despertando.

Telos: heeee (ex salo)."Mientras poco a poco se va despertando", Donde estoy." Dijo mientras miraba la habitación desconocida pasaron un minuto o dos ante de que su cerebro se despierte completamente y este recordó todo lo que había sucedido".Hooo, ya me acuerdo."

Telos se paró y en peso a calentar su cuerpo moviendo su brazo y pierna estirando su articulaciones y después empecé hacer sentadilla, flexiones y abdominales. Toda esta actividad despertó a Saito.

Saito: ¡Haaaaa!, donde estoy. "dijo mientras miraba alrededor tratando de en tender por que despertó en un lugar diferente a su habitación donde lo hace normal mente."

Telos: jejeje, deja vu, Bueno día Saito." Dije causando que Saito voltea a mi mientras seguía calentado mi cuerpo con ejercicio".

Saito: ¡hee!, ha bueno dia Telos.

Telos: veo que tu cerebro se despertó, te acuerda de lo que paso.

Saito: si, esperaba que solo fuera solo un sueño. "dijo con un poco triste".

Telos: hey no te vaya a convertir en un emo a hora.

Saito: hey a quien llama emo." Dijo con una voz más elevada, pero al mira mi cara con una sonrisa uno segundos después Saito puso una sonrisa propia ante de que ambo dimo risa silenciosa".

Louise: hnnnn."Louise gimió probablemente debido al ruido que asíamos, pero al parecer Louise era de sueño pesado".

"Me acerque a Saito con mi mano derecha con mi dedo índice extendido asiendo el símbolo universal de silencio". Al aparecer Louise no es una persona de mañana". Dije mienta me puse a ver a Louise dormir junto a Saito".

Saito: ella es muy linda cuando duerme.

Telos: si, lástima que cuando despierta se comporta como un imbécil." Dije sin ningún cuidado causando a Saito aparecer una gota de sudor.

Saito: bueno vamos a despertarla.

Telos: ¿Qué por qué?." Pregunte curioso de des perta a la rosadita dormilona".

Saito: porque ella me pidió que la despertara en la mañana para ir a su clase.

Telos: tiene sentido, se ve que si no la despierta ella no lo hará a que se muy tarde para ir a clase." Saito empieza a agitar a Louise suave mente." Hey despierta".

Louise: Nyyyaaa, Dijo mientras se despertaba estirando la mano.

Telos y Saito: es como un gato." Dijimos al mismo tiempo causado que volteáramos a mirarnos y reírnos

Louise: ¿qu-que? "dijo medio soñoliento ella nos miró a nosotros, tardo uno segundo para comenzar reaccionar en forma exagerada y asustada mientras se cubría con la sabana y con la otra no apuntaba y gritando." ¿Quién son ustedes?".

Telos y Saito: ya se olvidó de nosotros.

Saito: somos las personas que convocaste ayer, soy Hiraga Saito.

Telos: y yo Telos Ecclecia, recuérdalo por favor.

Louise: así es cierto." Dijo con indiferencia causando que Saito y a mi aparecer marca de enojo en nuestra frente.

Louise: por favor, tráeme mi ropa y ropa interior.

Yo fui a buscar la ropa de Louise debido que lo pidió con amabilidad **agarro** la ropa y lo llevo hasta la cama de Louise.

Telos: Bueno aquí tiene.

Louise: a hora tu vísteme." Dijo señalando a Saito.

Saito: que vístete tu sola.

Louise: cuando hay un sirviente o criado un noble no se viste solo.

Telos: es que tiene 2 año, no puede vestirte solo.

Louise: pero los no.

Telos: nada de pero Louise ere una dama y debe tener cierto decoro y si es cierto que Saito es su familiar, él es un hombre y usted piensa que mostrando su cuerpo y su parte intima a otra persona que no sea su futuro esposo.

Louise: Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUEEEEEEE." dijo entre tartamudeo y sonrojo que no sabía si era por vergüenza o rabia o una combinación de ambo". Qué tontería dice él es mi familiar." Dijo gritando mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice de su mano a Saito".

Telos: y te lo vuelvo a decir familiar o no, es humano, más un hombre que está en la edad que las hormona controla, bueno explicado el punto a hora si me disculpa me retiro chao. "dije mientras saludaba con mi mano y caminaba a la puerta y Salí de la habitación, me recosté en la pare al lado de la puerta y espere un par de minuto hasta que Saito salió.

Saito: para ser un hombre santo ere muy manipulador." Dijo de forma acusatoria".

Telos: yo nuca dije que era un hombre santo yo dije que hice un juramento por una causa santa, soy tan pecado como cualquier otra persona no quiere decir que sea algo bueno pero intento mejorar , por cierto que paso haya dentro.

Saito: bueno iba a vestir a Louise pero ella me miro extraño y de repente ella me dijo que saliera, creo que ella empezó a ver que era un hombre y que iba a desnudarse ante mí, pero en serio lo tenía que decir como si fuera un pervertido.

Telos: yo no mentí cuando dije que está en la Eda la que no controla tus hormonas.

Saito: si pero decir con Louise, ella parece tener a pena alcanzando la pubertad.

Telos: eso es bueno, eso dice que no ere loliconero."Dije en forma burlona lo que me causo que Saito me mira con una mirada de enojo, a y supe que estaba llegando al límite".

Telos: ok ok ok, talvez me pase un poco pero sigo diciendo que es verdad, que hubiese pasado si de en vez de Louise fuese sido la pelirroja, bronceada, tetona con tanga purpura." Dije con una sonrisa en mi cara".

Saito: no se de lo que está hablando." Dijo con la cara toda roja mientras volteaba a otro lado para no mirar mi cara, ante que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Louise salió de la habitación ya vestida nos miró a mí y a Saito se detuvo uno segundo mirándolo probablemente preguntándose por que Saito tenía la cara roja pero al parecer decidió ignorarlo",

Louise: ustedes dos vamos.

Saito ¿a dónde vamos?

Loiuse: al comedor.

Saito: si ya era hora tengo mucha hambre no he comido nada desde ayer." Dijo emocionado por poder por fin saciar su hambre".

{-}

Louise nos llevó por los pasillos y habitaciones hasta llegar a una gran sala donde había varia mesas tres de ella colocada en posición vertical con la sala con los alumno sentado reunido según el color de su capa y otra mesa en el fondo en forma horizontal con alguna persona mayores de diferente edades, algo parecido al comedor de Harry potter pero si las vela flotando y el cielo en el techo en las mesa contenida una variedad de alimento desde carne, sopa, panes, fruta fresca, bebida etc.

Louise: este es el comedor Alivi, generalmente se le prohíbe a los plebeyos comer aquí, pero hice una exención para que pudieran estar aquí así que se agradecido. "dijo con su arrogancia de siempre pero no me importaba estaba más concentrado en la comida ".

Saito: guau, mira esa comida es increíble. "dijo mientras miraba la comida con ojo de venado y la boca abierta casi babeando".

Telos: si es comida de primera calidad ya quiero hincarles el diente. "dije mientras jalaba la silla donde Louise se sentaría sabiendo muy bien ese tipo de etiqueta debido que es la alianza hay mucho grupo que son conservadores en los modales de antaño hice le enseña a sus miembro de la alianza.

Louise: gracia, al menos unos de ustedes sabe cómo tratar a la nobleza.

Telos: "la única razón por la que hago esto es para ganar putos, debido que tu ere lo más probable que tenga la capacidad para regresar a casa, sino fuera por eso no aria esto de ninguna manera para alguien como tu, pensé en mi mente".

Saito: que se celebra hoy, esto es un banque, esto se ve sorprendente. "dijo mientras seguía observando la comida luego voltio para donde esta Louise que señalaba con su dedo índice".

Saito: ¿Qué?." Pregunto confundido mientras dirigía su mirada a donde Louise esta apuntado, para encontrar un plato que contenía un guiso mesclado con agua y un pan rancio.

Telos: Louise, que hablamos ayer. "dije con firmeza".

Louise: no es mi culpa esa son la regla solo los noble puede comer aquí, además como un noble tu puede comer aquí." Decía rápidamente tratando de evitar que yo le diera una reprimenda frente a todo".

Telos: incluso si fuera así, esa no es excusa para darle a Saito una osa de pan rancio y duro y un plato con agua mesclado con quien sabe que, no medirá que con toda esa comida en abundancia no podía darle algo de pan en mejor estado y algo de carne". Amoneste a la peli rosada con severidad".

Louise: pero no." Su réplica no pudo llegar más lejos por ser interrumpido por una voz femenina familiar que no hizo voltear para ver a la mujer pelirroja de ayer para a un metro de nosotros con una mano sobre su generoso busto y la cerca de su rostro y a la miasma niña peli azul con gafa con el libro en mano la cual estaba bostezando".

Mujer bronceada: Veo que eres tan ruidosa como siempre." Dijo en tono coqueto mientras se dirigía a nosotros". Hola familiares de Louise." Dijo mientras colocaba su generoso busto sobre el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de Louise para gran disgusto de la peli rosada".

Saito: Hiraga Saito pero solo llámame Saito." Dijo con la clásica cara de embobada que ponen los chico por la chica caliente".

Telos: y yo telos Ecclecia mucho gusto y usted es.

Mujer bronceada: soy Kirche Augusta Federica von Anhalt Zerbst, Y este es mi familiar flama espero que se lleven bien. "al decir esto un reptil rojo de un metro de largo con grande ojo amarillo y una flama en la punta de la cola apareció al lado de nosotros causando que Saito se congelara dónde está por miedo a la creatura, y a mí me emocionara por que la creatura se parecía un poco a un charmander de pokemon".

Telos: guau se parece a un chamander." Dije con alegría mientras me acercaba a flama y empezaba a acariciarlos".

Kirche y Louise:¿ chamander?

Kircher: ¿de qué habla? Eso es una salamandra de fuego, de la montaña de fuego, es un digno familiar que se ajusta a mi elemento. "dijo con orgullo y arrogancia". Aunque el familiar es mucho mejor ella invoco a un dragon.

Telos: en serio dije emocionado. "dije emocionado mientras dejaba de acariciar a la salamandra de fuego que fu a jugar con saito, y mire a la chica bajita peli azul con el libro, la cuan asintió sin decir palabra".

Louise: porque yo no pude convocar uno. "murmuro en vos baja y un tono de celos".

Kirche: que es eso que oigo Louise la zero celoso.

Louise: cállate zerbst eso no es asunto tuyo.

Kirche: hey, probablemente tu tomaste a dos plebeyo de la calle y le pagaste para que se pasara por tu familiares, debido a que fracasaría en el ritual de invocación. "dijo de forma burlona y acusatoria".

Louise: te equivoca yo hice el ritual correctamente y ellos aparecieron. "dijo señalando Asia nosotros".

Kirche: bueno, es el acuerdo para Louise la zero,¿verdad?.

Tabitha: es hora de irse.

Kirche: es cierto, adió Louise nos vemos, vamos flama. "dijo mientras caminaba con su amiga de regreso y su familiar se le unía después de dejar de tratar a Saito como una muñeca de trapo".

Louise: por que ella."dijo con mucha ira, mientras yo me dirigía a ayudar a u casi muerto de cansancio Saito".

Saito: ¿Por qué? No me ayudaste, es que no viste como ese monstro me batia de aquí a alla." Dijo con cierto enojo".

Telos: lo siento es que está muy emocionado de poder ver un dragón domesticado, bueno no importa vamos a buscar al de comer que dé en verdad me muero de hambre.

Loiuse: a donde van usted dos.

Telos: a buscar comida. "dije mientras caminaba ignorando todo los grito y reclamo que Louise de que volviéramos está demasiado hambriento para importarme, caminamos por el comedor hasta que vimos a una criada familiar".

Telos: hey, siesta. "llame la atención de la criada que volteo y nos vio y reconoció".

Siesta:¿!he!?, haaaa, Telos-san, Saito-san." Dijo con alegría de ver a su dos nuevo amigo".

Saito: hola Siesta como esta.

Siesta: yo bien, ¿pero qué hacen aquí?, los noble solo pueden comer aquí.

Telos: lo sabemos pero Louise nos trajo a al comedor, pero nos dio una miseria de comida, podría decirnos donde podemos encontrar comida no hemos comido desde ayer. "dije con un tono casi desesperado y para dar énfasis nuestro estomago rugieron en ese momento".

Siesta: gigigigigi, se ve que tienen hambre, por favor síganme.

{-}

Siesta no llevo a la cocina de la academia una sala grande con una mesa en el centro, con vari estate donde se encontraba plato, vaso, también contenedores metálico que probablemente con los alimento y especia, Siesta nos dio una sopa con carne pan recién orneado y una fruta fresca.

Telos: hunnn, está muy bueno, mi felicitaciones al chef. "dije mientras comía a toda velocidad".

Saito: no es broma está realmente bueno.

Siesta: espero que sea suficiente son solo la sobra que los noble dejaron esta mañana.

Saito: nonono, está bien no has salvado de morir de hambre, esto es más que suficiente.

Telos: estoy de acuerdo con saito, en verdad estoy muy agradecido. "dije mientras me ponía de pie y daba una reverencia de pie a Siesta para mostrar mi agradecimiento a Siesta y mi respecto.

Hombre de cocina: vaya nunca pensé que vería el día que un noble se inclinaría a un plebeyo de ser que el fin del mundo se acerca. "dijo una voz con un tono que demostraba que no estaba contento con mi presencia en la cocina".

Volteo y miro a un hombre mayor cerca de los 50 de cabello marón claro, corpulento pero no de obesidad si por ser ancho y medio bajo pero musculoso, vestía uniforme como los de más cocinero solo que el llevaba un gorro de hongo lo cual indica que él es el jefe de cocina.

Telos: ¡hoo¡, disculpe pero podría decirme quien es usted

Hombre de cocina: Yo soy el jefe de cocina Marteau, y quiero saber que hacen en mi cocina.

Siesta: yo los traje Masteau-san ello tenía hambre y pensé que podría darle algunas sobra, no pensé que causaría algún problema, lo siento.

Marteau: está bien fiesta comprendo, pero quiero saber qué hace un noble en mi cocina y no en el comedor.

Telos: eso es fácil es debido a que no soy un noble.

Marteau: bueno teniendo en cuenta que usted puede usar magia eso te convierte en un noble.

Telos: no soy un noble porque en mi tierra tu estatus social es independiente de tu capacidad de usar magia, sin mencionar que la monarquía esta extinta salvo algunas exenciones, adema le daré prueba de que no soy noble.

Marteau: ¿si, que prueba serian esa?.

Telos: simple esto. "dije mientras me inclinaba de pie para dar una reverencia". Gracia por la comida jefe de cocina Marteau." Causado que allá un silencio absoluto por más o menos un minuto".

Marteau: te creo, no conozco a ningún noble que se incline o de gracia a un plebeyo su orgullo no se lo permitiria, siempre anda soltando mierda como que este agradecido de que comí tu comida o algo así, dime joven cuál es tu nombre." Me pregunto sin el tono de hostilidad que tenía ante".

Telos: mi nombre es Telos Ecclecia, hey Saito ven a presentarte." Dije mientras voltea para ver a Saito que estaba sentado comiendo en silencio, se limpió la boca con la manga de su chaqueta y se paró y se dirigió a donde estaba Marteau y lo saludo del mismo modo que yo lo hice

Saito: hola Soy Hiraga Saito y mucha gracia por la comida.

Marteau: no está bien, los plebeyo debemos ayudarnos si no lo, sino lo hacemos quien lo hará.

Miembro de cocina: oye digite que en tu tierra los mago no manda eso es cierto. "dijo con cierto incredibilidad y un poco de emoción".

Saito: jajaja, al rimo que repite el explicar de dónde venimos tendrá que hacer una presentación jaja." Dijo con gozo por la oportunidad de cobrase toda las tomadura de pelo que telos le había estado haciendo desde que llego".

Telos: hey eso de repetirlo una y otra vez es muy cansado, a un que eso no es mala idea, bueno lo explicare pero de pues de comer.

Después de comer mi comidas, saque mi celular y empecé a explicar todo lo que le había dicho a Osmond, Colbert, Siesta y a los demás pero sin explicarle lo de la alianza o que éramos de otro mundo y le di una señal a Siesta para callar cuando ella estaba a punto de decirle de que no somos de este mundo la explicación duro un tiempo largo con tanta pregunta.

Miembro de cocina: eso parece un sueño ojala yo pudiera vivir hay y no tener hacer lo que los magos.

Otro miembro: si eso sería el cielo.

Telos:"jeje no tiene idea de los equivocado que esta la tierra tiene su cosa buena pero también un monto de tonelada de mierda ya sea humana o sobrenatural, pensé".

Telos: bueno no es." No pude continuar por que una voz estruendosa y chillona pero familiar me interrumpió volteo para ver en la puerta a una Louise enfadado".

Louise: aquí están, desobediente perro, sabe el tiempo que estado buscando. "dijo mienta pisoteaba con su pie el suelo ante de caminar asía nosotros".

Telos: te dijimos que iríamos a buscar comida.

Louise: eso no importa son mi familiares se supones que deben está conmigo protegiéndome.

Telos: lo haríamos si no tratar a Saito como una sub-bestia.

Louise: tu como te.

Saito: ya ya, esta pelea no llevara a nada a demás que está molestando a los demás."dijo mienta se mientras entre los dos para evitar una pelea".

Telos: tiene razón.

Louise: hunn, lo que sea vámonos. "dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Telos: siento la molestia.

Saito: si disculpen por todo el jaleo.

Marteau: no, su disculpa no son necesaria, son ustedes los que tiene que soportar a esa niña todo el día.

Saito y Telos: jajaja si es cierto, suerte la nuestra." Dijimos esto último en un tono de derrota y tristeza tal que hiso que todo en la cocina formara una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza mientras reía torpe mente".

{-}

Louise nos llevó a unos de los patios que están entre la torre donde esta unas mesa con silla en la cual tiene postre y bebida, también como los estudiante sentado como parado con su familiares jugando con ello.

Saito: que está pasando aquí.

Louise: hoy los de segundo año tiene el día libre para conocer no mejor con nuestro familiar.

Telos y Saito: no hay forma que yo haga eso. "pesamos al mismo tiempo al ver los otro familiares eran tratado como animales doméstico".

Telos: mira hay una mesa libre, vamos asentarnos.

Louise: bueno vas a ver si puedo ser un usuario del Gilfo.

Telos: en parte tengo que prepara los elementos para verificar si tiene la capacidad de ser un usuario de glifo." Dije mientras hacer cava mi mano al almacenador y saco cuatro esferas, tres de cristal con runas brillantes y una metálica".

Louise y Saito: ¿Qué es eso?

Telos: esta tres esfera de cristal son recolectores de magia necesario para formar el Glifo que te tatuare en el cuerpo en caso de ser acto.

Louise: ¡tatuaje, ¡ que tatuaje, no dijiste nada de tatuaje.

Telos: los que viste ayer en mi cuerpo, no creerás que solo brillaba por simple decoración, eso son vitales ya que permite la absorción de los Glifo y su manifestación, sin ello no podrá controlar ni utilizar los Glifo.

Louise: en verdad tengo que colocarme eso tatuaje.

Telos: sí.

Louise no hay, otra manera.

Telos: no.

Louise: hunnnNNNN, que voy hacer que." Dijo con tono de desesperación en este momento la mente de Louise era un lio primero estaba el hecho que tenía que desnudarse o parcialmente desnudarse Para ser tatuado lo que implicaba que alguien además que su futuro esposo la vería incluso si nadie se esteraba de ello sería difícil explicar los tatuaje en la intimida probablemente causando un escándalo que aria que ella no pudiese casarse y probablemente ser expulsada del seno de la familiar valliere por acusaciones de adultera y tendría que vivir como un plebeyo, pero por otro lado sino se hacía eso tatuaje ella no podía usar la magia del glifo ella no sería reconocida, seguiría siendo un cero ella siempre seria menospreciado nuca reconocido reducido a una esposa para casamiento político, esto mucho otro pensamiento corrían por la mente de Louise, mientras tanto con Saito y Telos.

Saito: ¿que eso del Glifo?

Telos: es el tipo de magia que poseo te acuerda cuando le prendí fuego a mi brazo." El asintió con la cabeza". Bueno eso fue el Glifo, para explicarlo de manera simple es una concentración de energía mágica el cual se le da una forma o símbolo el cual representa la habilidad o capacidad que esta dan, pero no todo puede usar los Glifo por lo tanto quiero ver si Louise puede ser un usuario del Glifo.

Globert: eso suena fascínate.

Telos:! HAAAAAAAAAA ¡." Grite saltando de mi silla asiendo que Louise saliera, de su lio mental y Saito brincar hacía atrás". Cuando llego aquí.

Golbest: o los siento si te asuste, no era mi intención, en cuando llegue poco después de que sácate esa esfera.

Saito: usted es muy sigiloso para ser un maestro de escuela. "dijo en forma sospechosa".

Telos:" cierto yo tampoco lo note y eso que pase un año atrapado en el purgatorio de los monstruos, eso o baje mi guardia no volveré a bajar, pensé".

Golbest: podría explicarme que son esta esfera.

Telos: bueno supongo que ya no tiene sentido mantenerlo en secreto, pero no vaya a divulgarlo a nadie más. "dije es último en tono de advertencia".

Golbest: a no se preocupe este conocimiento es para mí.

Telos: en serio Globest, puedo notar que usted es un investigador y tu tipo es difícil mantener la boca cerrada.

Golbest: le prometo no le diré a nadie más." Dijo con toda seriedad con la mano extendida".

Telos: confiare en ti no me decepciones.

Golbest: le aseguro que no lo hare.

Telos:." Voltee donde se encontraba Louise y Saito". Bueno saliste de tu pequeño dilema.

Louise: sí.

Telos: bueno que decidiste.

Louise: yo lo hare pero como arreglaremos el problema posterío.

Saito: qué problema posterior.

Telos: "me acerque a Saito y le susurre al oído en japonés para que nadie más entendiera" Saito estamos en una sociedad donde las castidad es una cosa sagrada que solo la mujer puede ser vista desnuda por su esposo de los contrario ella no podría casarse por adultera.

Saito: wou, eso es duro.

Telos: mira Louise puede verter una ropa que solo exponga los antebrazo y la espalda, como un vestido y cuando llegue a casarte solo le explica a tu marido el porqué de los tatuaje y si quiere dile que te lo puso una mujer, te parece bien.

Louise: Hunnnn." Dijo mientras meditaba la idea". Es aceptable esa idea.

Telos: bueno si nadie más tiene algo que agregar comenzare a explicar esto artefacto que está en la mesa. "mire alrededor para ver si alguien iba a interrumpir al parecer nadie". Bien comencemos, esta tres esfera de cristal son como esfera recolectora debido a la capacidad de recolectar magia de la atmosfera con el propósito de crear Glifo, como le dije ante el Glifo es una concentración de magia el cual se le da un símbolo que representa y da el poder o capacidad." Mire una vez más para ver si me seguían al parecer si".

Telos: La esfera metálica es un escáner crea por la arcanotecnologi , el cual permite hacer analizar al cuerpo de usuario de la magia que lo tengan en la mano, cosa como presión arterial, sangre en busca de enfermedades atc, por lo cual se usa general mente para uso médico, también analiza la capacidades del portado en la magia, por ejemplo que cantidad de magia puede producir mantener y controlar.

Golbest: fascinante, como funciona eso.

Telos: lo siento Golbest. No soy un ingeniero solo se cómo utilizarlo, el único termino que se es que utiliza un escáner biométrico mesclado con partícula mágica de magia de tipo sondeo que le permite analizar el cuerpo con solo tenerlo en la mano y luego lo trasmite la informacion a cualquier dispositivo electrónico adaptado para captar la señal .

Loiuse: "suspira de alivio" entonces solo tengo que tenerlo en la mano para que me haga este escaneo que me habla.

Telos: si, que pensaba que tendría que desnudarte para revisarte minuciosamente cada rincón de tu feminidad, jajajaja, porque si quiere a un podemos hacerlo.

Louise: q q que esta hablado tu mago estúpido pervertido, yo jama haría algo como eso yo soy una dama decente." Dijo entere tartamudeo y la cara completamente roja".

Golbest: señor telos le recomiendo considere su comportamiento, puede ser un invitado pero no tolerare comportamiento indecente en la academia especial con el estudiante." Dijo de una manera seria y sobreprotectora mientras me reprendía".

Telos: calmase señor Golbest solo estoy jugando broma nada más.

Golbest:¿ una broma?.

Saito: si a él le gusta hacer bromear verbales a la gente, yo medí cuenta de eso, ya que me ha estado haciendo desde que llegamos aquí.

Golbest: ya veo, pero a un así sus broma son inapropiada.

Telos: lo siento lo siento, le prometo que al menos intentare no ir demasiado lejos. "dije medio riendo pero eso no pareció complacer al profesor pero ante que pudiera continuar con su reprimenda por una especie de estruendo o conmoción de dela distancia.

DOS TIEMPO, CACHETADA.

Louise: ¿que fue eso?

Saito: no lo sé.

Telos: parece que viene de allá vamos a ver a que se debe toda esta conmoción.

[-]

Los cuatro llegamos donde un grupo de estudiante estaba reunido formando un semis circulo en el centro estaba dos persona uno era el chico noble rubio de la rosa el cual estaba coqueteando con la chica de cabello castaño anoche él estaba enojado se podía sabe con facilidad debido a la expresión de su rostro y a la marca de cachetada que tenía en ambas mejilla, teniendo en cuenta que el chico es un playboy o eso cree el, pero lo más probable es que lo atraparon infraganti que estaba saliendo con dos o más muchacha eso explicaría la cachetada, en cuanto a la otra persona no era otra que siesta y ella esta temblado de miedo podía ver parte de su cara pero eso me bastaba para ver el miedo en él, si tuviera que adivinar Siesta tuvo que ver con que atrapara al mujeriego de forma directa o in directa o ella seria usada como chivo expiatorio de la frustración de playboy .

Giche: como te responsabilizara por esta situación criada por tu culpa dos doncella están llorando.

Siesta: pero yo solo quería de volverle su frasco, no sabía que era el perfume de su novia.

Giche: eso no es excusa tu solo debiste limitarte a dejar el frasco en una mesa cuando te dije que no era mío.

Siesta: pero se le callo de su bolsillo solo quería regresárselo.

Giche: basta por tu incompetencia sea castigada." Dijo gritando causando que siesta se encogiera de miedo, yo voy a intervenir pero Saito se me adelanta".

Saito: tú de la en paz." Grito mientras se colocaba al frente de Siesta ".

Siesta: Saito-san. "dijo sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Saito".

Giche: ¿Quién ere tu plebeyo, una amigo de ella.

Telos: exactamente y no dejaremos que le ponga un dedo encima.

Siesta: Telos-san tú también.

Saito: por supuesto, no pensante que te dejaríamos a tu suerte.

Siesta: Saito-san, Telos-san." Dijo casi entre la lagrima por que alguien la vino a salvar cuando ella pensaba que está perdida ante la ira de un noble".

Louise: Giche que está pasando aquí.

Guiche: haa, Louise la zero , lo que pasa es que tu familiares están metiéndose en un asunto que no es suyo, debería entrenarlos mejor.

Saito: cuando en ese asunto está una amiga está en problema lo convierte en nuestro asunto.

Telos: si mencionas que lo que te pasó es culpa tuya.

Giche: como te atreve tu poco meno. "dijo con irritación por la acusación a pesar de que era verdad pero el trataba desesperadamente salvar la cara de la humillación."

Telos: porque es la verdad, por lo que pude escucha te atraparon con la mano en la masa, es decir llevaba encima la prueba de tu pecharía. "dije mientras señalaba a la botella que tenía en una de la mano". Además agrega que la chica que estaba engañando viven en el mismo lugar cuanto tiempo creía que pasaría para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, de echo eso era una bomba de tiempo que construiste esperando a estalla el único culpable aquí ere tú y peor ere un cobarde que no puede afrontar su pecharía así que va usar una chica inocente para que cargo la culpa de tu acto ere depreciable. "dije la última parte lo suficiente alto para que puede para que todo oyeran".

Alumno: si Giche él tiene razón está es tu culpa, jajaja.

Otro alumno: si admítelos Giche.

Giche: "él estaba enojado primero las dos chica con la que estaba cortejado lo había descubierto frente a todo y lo había humillado frente a todo, intente salvar la cara tratando de castiga a la criada responsable de ser descubierto solo para que los familiares de Louise lo humillara más a un cómo se atreve esto sucio comunero a ridiculizarlo a burlarse es que no sabe cuál sabe su lugar si lo ha olvidado se lo recordare cuál es su lugar Giche pensó". Te reto a un duelo, te ensenare como tratar un noble.

Saito: lo siento pero vengo de una tierra donde no existe los noble.

Telos: "graciosos que diga eso teniendo en cuenta que la tierra a un conserva alguna monarquía como Inglaterra, España para mencionar algunos, por no hablar de Japón a un conserva la familia imperial pensé".

Golbest: no puede hacer eso señor Giche, le recuerdo que los duelo entre noble están prohibido sin mencionar que estoy de acuerdo con ello.

Giche: profesor Golbest que hace aquí y por qué se pone de su lado.

Golbest: por ello tiene razón usted cometió erro señor Giche como Noble usted de reconocer su error como es tal.

Giche: pero profesor debo defender mi honor de esta humillación.

Saito: que HONOR tu no tiene, como dijo Telos engañaste a dos mujeres traicionaste su confianza y cuando te atrapado en vez de ser un hombre y aceptar la responsabilidad intentaste echa la culpa a una chica inocente tu no tiene honor que defender.

Todo: jadeo de sorpresa y asombro se escuchó, los noble está acostumbrado que los plebeyo se doblegue de miedo ante ello, que un plebeyo no se doblega si no que contesta sin miedo era algo inaudito imposible desafiaba todo lo que sabe todo lo que creían sobre su superioridad.

Giche: Como t." no pudo terminar su condena por que yo termine su frase".

Telos: te atreves a insultar a un noble sucio plebeyo, eso iba a decir en serio cuanta bese ha repetido la misma frase adema de deshonroso falto de imaginación." Giche me miraba con gran rabia y con la cara roja de ira". Por cierto acepto tu duelo.

Louise: que está diciendo, no oíste lo que dijo el profesor no puede tener un duelo con el.

Telos: yo no pero Saito si,¿verdad?.

Saito: por su puesto y acepto tu duelo. "dijo mientras señalado con el dedo índice a Giche".

Giche: bien nos vemos en una hora en la corte Bimir."Dijo mientras se iba".

Golbest: me temo que no puedo permitirlo. "dijo con tono de autoridad pero no pudo continuar por qué yo le interrumpí.

Telos: está bien Señor Golbest, hay que hacer esto.

Golbest: como que está bien hacer esto, se pelean alguien podría resultar herido o peor no puedo permitir tal negligencia.

Telos: no si tu esta supervisado el duelo, a dama que no puede detener el chico es demasiado orgulloso incluso si se lo prohíbe el buscara la forma de venganza y al menos que usted pueda vigilar cada segundo del día lo cual dudo, a dama usted ha vivido lo sufriente sabe que la persona a prender con los golpe que teda la vida o presenciar lo que reciben otro, será bueno para su alunmo.

Golbest: puede ser cierto pero no estoy de acuerdo.

Telos: y que propone ello no están dispuesto echarse atrás.

Louise: no diga tontería, no hay forma que él pueda vencer a un noble. "dijo mientras señala a Saito".

Saito: hey.

Siesta: la señora valliere tiene razón Saito-san te podrían matar. "dijo con gran temor y peocupacion".

Telos: por lo general sería el caso pero tengo unas arma secreta." acerco mi mano al almacenador y con un destello de luz y se materializo una espada de tipo estoque tenía un mango rectangular con la base blanca y el resto del mango verde brillante tenía una empuñadura en forma de cruz de color plata y la hoja larga también de plata envuelta en una aura verde brillante". Esta espada se llama Valmanway, que significa viento bendito, es una espada pose poderes de viento Lo suficiente mente fuerte para pulverizar la roca y cortar el acero como cuchillo al rojo vivo a la mantequilla.

Todo: ¡QUEEEEE!

Saito: solo quiero darle una paliza no matarlo. "dijo con cierto grado de temor y asombro en su voz, mientras miraba la espada en mi mano."

Louise: las acciones de un familiar son las acciones de su amo, si mata a Giche es como si lo hubiera matado yo, no quiero que me tachen de asesina.

Golbest: no hay forma de que deje que eso pase no habrá muerte entre mis estudiante." Dijo enfadado mientras me miraba".

Telos: calmado todo el mundo, no planeo matar a nadie, pero Saito necesita una ventaja si quiere ganar y esta espada es su mejor apuesta más el otro." Ellos iba a preguntar sobro el otro que mociones pero Saito no lo dejo preguntar.

Saito: no creo que necesite esa espada Telos pero gracia.

Telos: Saito él es un mago el usara la magia, el no usara su puño para pelear el usara su magia es decir te lanzara bola de fuego para freírte, te encerrara en una bola de agua hasta ahogarte, te descuartizara con cuchilla de viento, o te empalara vivo con estaca de piedra gigante." Dije mientras Saito tenía a hora una cara entre atónito y miedo".

Louise: ves por eso te dije que un plebeyo no puede vencer a un mago, vamos a buscar a Giche." Dijo mientras arrastraba a Saito en busca de Giche".

Saito: ¿a dónde vamos?

Louise: a buscar a Giche, para pedirle disculpa." Louise siga tirando de Saito pero este se detuvo de repente ella siguió para que este siguiera avanzado pero no pudo". ¿Qué hace?.

Saito: me niego a disculparme a alguien como él.

Louise: es que no ha escuchado a Telos no tiene oportunidad de ganar si Giche si el usa su magia. "dijo con irritación y frustración por la terquedad de Saito".

Saito: aun así me niego.

Telos" jejeje reí en mi mente a ver la determinación de Saito pero un poco decepcionado porque esa determinación no venía de la rectitud o por lo correcto solo el ego banal como dice el dicho el orgullo precede la caída, por suerte para el yo estoy aquí con alguno truco extra".

Telos: hablado de la magia de Ghiche, cual utiliza." Para mi sorpresa fu Golbest quien respondió que había esta callado el último par de minuto".

Golbest: él es usuario del elemento tierra el trasmuta la tierra y transformarlo en armadura autómata en forma de valkiria.

Telos:¿ y no puede hacer más aparte de eso?.

Golbest: para la batalla no, lo demás son magia de nivel básico, por cierto que quisiste decir con lo otro.

Telos: me refería a esto." Cuando una vez más volví a acerca mi mano al almacenador en la base de mi nuca y con un destello apareció un anillo con una joya azul rectangular, el destello pareció llamar la atención de Saito, Louise y Siesta que los ahí estado observado a los dos pelear.

Saito: ¿qué es anillo?

Telos: el otro ace secreto este es un anillo encantado al igual que la espada solo que su propósito son defensivo, este anillo tiene la capacidad de anular magia dentro de un radio de dos metro de distancia.

Todo: ¡QUEEEE!.2 digiero por segunda vez hoy en seria que fácil es impresionar a la gente por aquí".

Telos: en efecto, si te lanza una bola de fuego esta se disipa, agua y hielo se vapora o se cae al suelo etc, etc, etc.

Saito: Haaaaaa, con eso era tu plan. "dijo al darse cuenta lo que estaba maquinado".

Telos: si, con este anillo te protegería de cualquier ataque que su magia pueda hacer y con la espada lo asustaría hasta que se cague el los pantalones, jajajajajaja.

Siesta: eso es maravilloso Saito-san le dará una lesión a ese noble y el estaría completamente a salvo. "dijo emocionada y en voz alta pero se calló cuando se dio cuenta que Golbest y Louise la estaba viendo".

Golbest: así que ese era el plan desde el principio, supongo es aceptable pero la espada es muy peligrosa.

Telos: no si le enseño a Saito a como blandirla espada para destruir a los goleen de Giche sin que lo convierta en una neblina sangrienta, el cual e perdido mucho tiempo hablando con ustedes sin ofender." Me hacer que a Saito y agarre su mano y puse la empuñadura de la espada". Toma ya la espada.

Saito de repente abrió los ojos en la sorpresa y su cuerpo se sobresaltó tanto que hizo que diera un paso atrás en la sorpresa.

Telos: WOW,¿ qué pasa, Saito está bien?

Saito: si pero cuando toque la espada de repente mi cuerpo se sintió más ligero, fuerte y enérgico, es eso efecto de la espada.

Telos: no lo es la espada solo tiene un poderoso poder de viento, no un efecto que aumente la constitución del portador.

Siesta: Saito-san tu mano izquierda está brillando.

"Saito voltio el dorso de su mano izquierda y en efecto su runa estaba brillado.

Golbest: talvez los efectos que describe venga de la runa pero la pregunta por qué ahora hace efecto." Dijo llegando a la misma conclusión que yo al ver que la runa lo más probable comenzó a brilla cuando toco a Valmanway, tal vez.

Telos: Saito dame la espada por favor." Saito voltio su cara y me miro por unos segundo ante de darme la espada, y la marca dejaron de brilla.

Saito: qué raro cuando solté la espada todas las fuerzas energía y ligereza me dejaron.

Golbest: al parecer el poder de la runa está conectado cuando toca el arma.

Louise: ¿el poder de la runa?.

Telos: si parece que la runa comienza brilla cuando toca un arma como dijo Golbest es de suponer que la magia o lo que sea que de fuerza saito provenga de la runa, felicitaciones Louise otra prueba de que no ere un fracaso.

Louise: ¿de qué está hablando?, como eso prueba que no soy un fracaso

Telos: simple uno traspórtate dos seré humano de otro mundo, dos lograste un hechizo de traducción de lengua, y tres la runa que se alimenta de tu magia tiene la capacidad de dar aumento de la capacidades física a un nivel desconocido, si me disculpa pero eso es magia y una magia que Nadia más tiene que yo sepa.

Louise: "sé que do pensado por un minuto hasta que se dio cuenta". Es verdad e hecho magia eso quiere decir que no soy un cero que puedo hacer algo más que explosiones. "dijo mientras empezaba a derramar por la realización de dar los primero paso para dejar atrás su desesperación".

Telos: no Louise no ere un fracaso ere una poderosa maga con poderes incomprendido que no está relacionado con los cuatro elemento y te ayudare a saber cuál, para que te convierta en una gran maga.

Louise: ¿de verdad?.

Telos: de verdad, lo prometo.

Louise: gracia. "murmuro".

Telos: de nada.

Saito: hey que hay de mí.

Telos: Bueno bueno, jajajaja, no teme ponga celoso también te ayudare.

Saito: si claro." Dijo mientras rodaba lo ojo". Pero en serio, que vamos hacer con el duelo se no acaba el tiempo.

Telos: bueno de jame pensar. "dije mientras en pesaba a pensar en voz alta". El poder viene obviamente de la runa que se activa cuando tiene contacto de arma, aunque puede ver otra cosa que lo active tendernos que ver eso más tarde, huuuu pero no creo que solo se limite aumentar sus capacidades eso sería poco práctico si el usuario no sabe usar su a arma eso sería inútil, de lo contrario sería convocado a un maestro espadachín o un guerreo experimentado, si ofender.

Saito: no ofende." Dijo sabiendo muy bien que él no era un luchador en lo absoluto".

Telos: Saito toma la espada y ve a hacia allá." Indicando una posición a 15 metro de distancia". E intenta hacer alguno movimiento con la espada o fingir que está peleando con alguien y no pregunte solo hazlo.

Saito: bien supongo." dijo mientras tomaba la espada y el poder se activaba cuando la runa empezaron a brillar y el camino a donde le indique".

"Saito se paró donde le había indicado dio un paso adelante doblo la rodilla y en peso su primer movimiento fu un hit diagonal seguido de una apuñalada frontal luego un bloqueo horizontal luego dos apuñalada frontales más un corte vertical, luego dobla su torso hacia atrás como esquivado un ataque, luego vino lo impresionantes cuando Saito comenzó con una multitud de apuñalada frótales a una velocidad ridículamente alta pude notar que los ataque Iván a punto vitales o incapacitara como la cabeza, cuello, corazón, estomago, codo, rodilla, cadera. Después de eso Saito sorprendido y cola boca abierta, los demás también tenían la boca abierta del asombro yo era el único que no tenía la boca abierta no porque no estuviera sorprendido sino porque está más fascinado que sorprendido.

Tleos: dime Louise aun piensa que un dragón o un Grifo serían más fresco que nosotros.

Louise:" no respondió solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza".

Golbest: discúlpeme señor familiar me podría ver esa runa para poder estúdialos." Dijo mientras se acercaba a Saito de pues de recuperase de du estupor y con un brillo en los ojo que tenía los niño cuando descubrían al interesante

Saito: he, no hay problema creo." Después de esa palabra Golbest saco una papel en blanco y dibujo la las runa que estaba en la mano de Saito cuando termino lo guardo.

Telos: espero que cuando termine espero que comparta su descubrimiento con nosotros.

Golbest: claro cuando descubra algo se lo hare saber.

Telos: bueno chico vamos a la corte Bimir hay un cierto rubio que tiene que ser humillado y i pedir perdón.

Saito, Siesta, Louise: pedir perdón." Digiero al unísono".

Telos: si he pensado dé además de humillarlo, podíamos oblígale a pedir perdón, que dice Louise uno de tu hostigadores en el suelo suplicando y siesta uno de los tanto noble que te asusta y mira de bajo de ti asustado y tu mirado abajo a el mientras te pide perdón.

Siesta y Louise: "ambas chica se mirara a la cara de la otra por unos segundo ante de mirarme a mí con una expresión maliciosa en sus rostro ante de hablar al unísono". En el nombre del fundador a que esperamos.2 para después salir casi corriendo al lugar del encuentro".

Telos: soy yo o todo usted ya se sincroniza con solo una hora de conocerse, bueno, Siesta, louise esperen se me acaba de ocurrir otra cosa." Dije desconcertado por la rareza de la sincronización de la chica mientras proseguía a esta".

Saito: he notado que Telos puede ser bastante cruel o despiadado cuando quiere afrontar a su enemigo debo recordar no hacerlo enoja". Mientras meditaba lo que yo tenía planeado para Giche.

Golbest: ya no estoy seguro que esto sea buena idea.

[-]

Llegamos a la corte Bimir donde se congrego una pequeña multitud la mayoría nobles tanto alumno como maestro, también había personal de servicio junto con algunos guardia al parecer la noticia que un noble y un plebeyo lucharía parecían ser un show poco común o mejor dicho único, bueno si quieren un show les daremos un show aunque no como esperaba.

Kirche: en verdad, sabe cómo entretenernos." Dijo la pechugona tetona junto a su amigo la peli azul que leía un libro con indiferencia al mundo que lo rodea entre los miembro de la multitud.

Siesta: "vamos Saito-san dale a ese noble mugroso lo que se merece, siesta gritaba en su mente, mientras observaba entre la multitud.

Giche: te felicitó por no corre y venir aquí." Dijo con arrogancia confiado de su victoria sin saber lo que les espera".

Saito: ¿quién correría de ti?." Dijo en un tono semis burlo mientras tenia a valmanway".

Louise: espera." Grito mientras ella corría a Saito".

Giche: que pasa Louise viene a detener nuestro duelo, sabe que no puede él es un plebeyo y las regla no lo prohíbe, pero ya que es tu familiar si me pide perdón talvez lo reconsidere y no le hace daño.

Louise: si soñando Giche yo nunca pediré perdón a un busca falda de tercera como tú.

Giche: que como me llamaste, bas." Se mofa mientras agita la mano con desdén". Creo a que además de un fracaso ya te ha vuelto loca, al creer que ese patético plebeyo puede vencerme.

Louise: si"dijo sin ninguna duda a pesar que iba contra todo lo que le enseñara sobre magia y la superioridad de los noble pero después de ver a Saito podía hacer con la y el poder de la runa no estaba tan seguro de esa superioridad pero sobretodo quería ver a Giche arritándose y suplicar perdón a ella.

Todo: "se hiso un silencio total por uno momento ante de que todo empezar a reí" Louise la zero realmente se volví loca, debe estar tan desesperada que esta fuera de la realidad. "esta y mas cosa decía la gente pero Louise los ignoraba porque ella esta segura de la victoria de saito".

Kirche: jajajaja, Louise realmente que el plebeyo puede vencer a Giche no es que me preocupe pero.

Tabitha: él puede.

Kirche: que quiere decir, no creerá.

Tabitha: ello tiene un ace bajo la manga…lo vi puede vencerlo.

Kirche: en serio. "dijo de concertada por la afirmación de su amiga".

Giche: bien este duelo acaba de comenzar. "dijo mientras agitaba la rosa en la mano haciendo como una de los pétalo cayó al suelo y el pétalo en peso a brillar formando un circulo de luz en el suelo del cual surgió como había dicho Golbest una armadura vacía autónoma en forma de valkiria con una lanza en la mano". Y te enseñare a cuál es tu lugar.

Telos: Saito la espada." grite porque no te que no te que había sido embobado por la trasmutación de la valkiria.

"Saito a dura pena reacciono a tiempo para evitar que la valkiria de Giche, solo el poder dela runa le permitió esquivar el golpe de la valkiria girado sobre su propio eje mientras se desplazaba a su derecha, para posterior mente con una barra horizontal corto a la valkiria a la mita solo para que después el poder valmanway la destrozara en decena y decena de pedacito de metal.

Giche: ere un mago." Dijo sorprendido.

Saito: no yo no soy un mago.

Giche: mentira si no ere un mago cómo pudiste hacer eso.

Saito: simple tengo una espada mágica.

Giche: como obtuviste una espada mágica, no importa eso no te salvara. "dijo mientras dejaba caer más pétalos de rosa y transmutándolo en tres valkiria con lanza, espada, hacha".

"las tres valkiria se dirigieron a así Saito, dividiéndose en formación de triangulo, Saito comenzó a correr a gran velocidad y nueva mente con una barra horizontal conto corto y posteriormente el poder de la espada lo destrozara a la valkiria como lo había hecho con las anterior, las otra dos valkiria rodearon a Saito por lambo flanco el de flanco izquierdo ataco primero con una hacha, Saito se defendió colocando a valmanway en una posición diagonal inversa, cuando el hacha golpeo las espada el la empujó hacia a delante y el poder de la espada destrozo el hacha junto con el brazo rápidamente Saito reacomodo la posición de la espada en una posición alta en un alguno inclinado a la derecha para dar una un tajo hacia abajo cortando desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura derecha de la valkiria y el poder de viento de la espada se activa una vez más destrozando la cabeza ,dorso, cintura y la mita de los muslo de la armadura. Dejando solo la pierna y medio muslo.

La valkiria del flanco derecho intento apuñalar a Saito, pero él se dio la vuelta rápidamente y con un ataque frontal resto golpeo la punta afilada de su espada con la punta de la espada de la Valkiria destrozándola luego hecho atrás y volvió hacer un apuñalada frontal pero al pecho de la valkiria y el poder de la espada volvió a activarse dando resultado más o menos iguales a la Valquiria de la izquierda, Saito voltio donde estaba Giche parado ahora tenía una expresión de miedo debido al espectáculo brutal, preciso y rápido debido que todo el despliegue solo había durado 5 segundo , Saito en peso a caminar lentamente y con confianza a si a Giche.

Giche ahora con miedo, pensado que tal vez no era muy buena idea sobre este duelo el plebeyo que supone que iba darle a una paliza para drenar su furia por la humillación que sufrió, el plan era fácil usaría su valkiria lo pondría a bajo mostrándole que no debe meterse con los noble y salvar la cara, pero envés de eso el plebeyo aparición con una espada de mágica con poderoso poderes de viento no solo eso también tenía una capacidades de combate que le permitió destrozar la valkiria con una eficiencia y brutalidad aterradora, ahora ese plebeyo se dirigía Asia el con espada en mano".

Giche: aléjate de mí. "dijo con su vos llena de temor, mientras tiraba más pétalos de rosa para hacer cuatro valkiria más en un intento desesperado de defenderse".

"Saito al ver las nueva valkiria salió disparado a velocidades sobrehumana gracia al poder de la runa se detuvo al frete de las valkiria ante de que Giche pudiera reaccionar Saito con una pocicon de esgrima empezó acertó una lluvia de apuñalada frótales tan rápido que su brazo parecía entre multiplicarse y parecer un borrón por lo rápido que iba, las cuatro valkiria primero fueron partida en pedazo grande brazo mita de torso pierna luego en fragmento de tamaño pelota de béisbol para posterior mente a polvo metálico, ante de detenerse y parece firme colocar el brazo enfrente de su pecho en forma horizontal y la espada apuntado hacia a riba pasando por el centro de su rostro indicando que el duelo había terminado pero nadie sabía que el show no.

Giche: me rindo." Dijo de una forma miedosa y temblorosa".

Saito: no se talvez debería matarte." Dijo de forma calmada".

Todo: una gran cantidad de contención de aliento y expresiones shock pasó en la multitud reunida.

Giche: ¿Qué?, de que está hablando yo me rendí me escúchate me rendí, no puede hacer eso." Dijo de una forma desesperada temiendo por su vida y prematura muerte.

Telos: ese sería el caso, pero debo infórmate que trasgrediste una regla no habilitantes una regla de este duelo.

Multitud: que, alguien entiende lo que esta hablado, habilito una regla, lo va a matar." Este otro comentario provenía de la multitud de espectadores desconcertada".

Giche: de que habla de que regla habilitada te refiere.

Telos: simple las nociones básica de un duelo, un duelo su sede cuando dos caballero no puede llegar a un acuerdo respecto con un tema o situación, por lo cual ello zanja esa diferencia en un combate honorable a muerte donde el que sobrevive obtiene la razón. "me detuve para ver al mi alrededor para ver que alguno asentía al acepta la lógica y verdad de mi declaración mientras otro mientras otro lo meditaba". Pero en este duelo esa regla no aplica de hecho no se mencionó porque era obvio, pero tu utilízate arma en tu valkiria y con toda la intención de matar porque cuando la valkiria atacaron no se contuvieron un poco, por lo tanto se convirtió en un duelo aq muerte donde el perdedor le debe la vida al vencedor.

Multitud: "una vez más hubo un montón de contener el aliento y esta vez no hubo shock en el público sino expresiones de nerviosismo y de miedo por la incertidumbre de un posible asesinato".

Giche: un duelos a muerte, ¿de qué tontería habla? tu no puede hacer eso no puede matarme.

Saito: pero tu si puede, pues tú me retaste a un duelo pensado que yo era indefenso." Lo cual era ante de recibir la runa". Para golpearme dejadme herido o lisiado o peor, para después simple irte a comer unos bocadillo como si nada hubiese pasado mientras yo quedo a y tirado.

"nadie dijo nada porque era la verdad planeado o pensado de lo que pasaría o aria".

Saito pues no sé cómo sea aquí, pero de donde nosotros venimos hay una regla el que hierro mata a hierro muere, eso quiere decir que no puede ir tratando de matar a alguien y esperar irte rosita. "dijo con determinación mientras elévala espada haciendo que Giche entrara en pánico y espesara a huir gateando.

Telos: a donde cree que vas, te hace llamar un noble no huya regresa aqui y acepta la muerte con dignidad." Grite con furia, mientras lo perseguí y le agarre la pierna y con mi fuerza lo lévate en el aire para sorpresa de todo y con movimiento de muñeca lo volví boca arriba ante de caer al suelo con u ruido sordo".

Giche: NNNNNNNOOOOOOO, no me mate, no me mate." Repetía una y otra vez con total desesperación, mientras Saito colocaba la espada en una posición que parecía de ejecución.

Niña rubia de rizo: por favor que alguien lo detenga." grito una niña del público entre lagrima y una expresión de desesperación".

Louise: ALTO, DETENGACE." Grito con fuerza haciendo que Saito y yo volteásemos a verla".

Saito: ¿Qué?

Louise: ya me oyeron.

Telos: ¿Por qué muestra compasión asía él?, él es uno de tus mayores torturadores día tras día te insulta te denigra para solo el hecho de disfrutar de tu dolor, sin sentir el mas mínimo remordimiento, tú de toda las persona debería querer a el muerto por todo el dolor que te causo".

Louise: eso puede ser cierto poro no quiero que muera no ganaría nada con eso, así que suéltalo.

Giche: "suspira de alivio al pensar que se salvó".

Telos: lo siento, pero no podemos hacer eso.

Louise: ¿Qué porque?.

Telos: porque él tiene que pagar por lo que hizo y el perdió el duelo.

Louise: pero no lo quiero muerto, es una orden.

Saito: bueno si no quiere matarlo que pida disculpa, con lo orgulloso que son es casi lo mismo.

Telos: bien pero tendrá que disculparse con Siesta.

Giche: ¿con la criada por qué?.

Saito: porque inténtate inculpar a ella de tu fechoría." dijo Saito irritado poniendo la espada de forma amenazadora.

Giche: ¡hee¡, bien, bien, me disculpo pero no me hagan nada.

"Giche se paró y camino donde estaba Louise y Siesta, se detuvo y se inclinó frente a Louise para pedir disculpa.

Giche: yo Giche de gasmot le pido mi más sincera disculpa por todo los comentario y ofensa cometido a su persona, y espero que pueda personarme." Dijo de modo que parecía sincera pero se podía notase el matiz de temor en su voz".

Louise:" miro con cierto recelo con una mira de sacrificio disfrutando del momento como uno de su mayores torturadores estaba frente a ella suplicando pero, después de disfrutar por un rato de su agonía decide libéralos". Yo Louise de la Valliere decido perdonarlo.

Saito: ahora a Siesta.

Giche: lo siento." Dijo de forma seca y forzada sin inclinarse mientras miraba a otro lado, como diciendo soy superior a ti".

Telos: eso no fue honesto, Saito conviértelo en un montón de carne picada.

Giche: qué pero me disculpe." Grito asustado".

Telos: debe ser una disculpa sincera o no vale." Dije con malicia en mi voz, mientras Saito colocaba de forma amenazante".

Giche: lo siento, lo siento." Dijo gritando mientras se aferraba a la pierna de Siesta.

Telos: que dice Siesta, es suficiente.

Siesta: no se talvez si lame mis pie y te perdone.

Giche: eso nunca.

Telos: Saito.

"Giche: miro hacia nosotros y luego a Siesta y viceversa, para después ponerse de rodilla e inclinar la cabeza junto su labio mientras se acercaba a sus pies, justo cuando estaba punto de besar el pies de Siesta fue interrumpido por Golbest"

Golbest: eso es suficiente, creo el señor Giche, está bastante arrepentido por lo que hiso, por lo que doy este asunto por zanjado." Dijo con autoridad para evitar que esto fuera más lejos, mientras me pareció oír a Siesta murmura algo como aguafiestas".

Telos: supongo que esto termino, lo mejor es que no vallamos a terminar lo que estábamos haciendo.

Louise: si estoy de acuerdo." Dijo con emoción impaciente por saber si ella podía ser un usuario de Glifo, todo asentimos por la cabeza y no fuimos ignorando los murmullos de la multitud.

[-]

Nos habíamos ido de la plaza volviendo al lado de la escuela donde estaba las mesa donde estábamos sentado ante que todo este asunto del duelo, no sentamos todo meno por siesta y no quedamos en silencio por un minuto ante que se en peso a oírse un murmullo que fu creciendo más y más hasta que todo estallamos a carcajada.

Louise: O por el fundador eso si fue gracioso, jajajaja.

Saito: ese dos tiempo como rogaba por su vida después de lo arrogante, que patético, jajajaja.

Telos: siesta eso estuvo muy divertido como se te ocurrió lo, lo de-de besarle los pie, ajajaja .

Siesta: un noble obligo un conocido mío a hacer eso , me acorde de ello y me pareció apropiado, jijiji.

Saito y Telos: no es broma, jajajja.

Telos: quien diría que nuestra querida Siesta tiene un lado travieso hnnn.

Siesta: Telos-san no diga eso yo soy buena niña.

Saito: yo estoy más sorprendido que ninguno de los profesores no de tubo cuando fingimos que íbamos a matar a Giche.

Golbest: lo más probable es que estaba muy aturdido por el resultado tan inesperado.

Telos: bueno sigamos lo que estábamos haciendo ante de esta interrupción, Louise esta lisa para descubrí si te puede convertir en un Caballero de Glifo.

Louise: sí." Dijo con impaciencia pero con cierto temor.

[-]

N/A: bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo disculpe una vez más la tardanza pero como dije estaba enfermo por favor deje critica consejo para mejora hasta luego.


End file.
